Mi vida a tu lado
by Bet-sama
Summary: Como en un anime. Se hará 12 capítulos de una primera temporada. Episodios que relatarán la nueva vida de Seto y Serenity. Circunstancias de manera cronológica que explicarán el surgimiento de su nueva relación. - Cap. 2: Simplemente estuvieron actuando, sólo que nunca pensaron, que las situaciones se saldrían de control. (Silentshipping Project)
1. How We Met

Sean Bienvenidos a esta historia. Será un poco larga porque muchas veces hay ideas que incluir.

**Nota:** Ningún personaje de Yu Gi Oh me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

¡Disfruten de su lectura!

**Resumen de Capítulo 1:** El negocio más difícil de la vida de Seto Kaiba: Encontrar una novia falsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Vida a tu Lado<strong>

****-.-How we met-.-****

_(Hemos intentado por todas las formas de conocer más sobre lo sucedido en la Mansión Kaiba. Sin embargo, hasta el personal de servicio mantienen la boca muy cerrada con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos. Se nos hace curioso que cierta señorita se encuentre paseando libremente por los alrededores. ¿Es algún tipo de truco para desviar nuestra atención? Todavía no hemos podido identificar quien podría ser la desconocida, pero seguiremos informando)_

_'Celebrities Domino's Magazine'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se paseó dos veces más por las grandes ventanas principales de su oficina. La vista del majestuoso jardín daba la sensación de tranquilidad por unos cuantos minutos. Él no tenía la costumbre de quedarse más del tiempo necesario admirando algo sin sentido. Por ahora, era lo único verde que le apetecía ver.

Aún con varias responsabilidades que cumplir, se volvió hacia la silla principal que estaba acomodada cerca del escritorio de fina madera. Lo movió de su lugar e hizo espacio suficiente para sentarse cómodamente. Movió sus piernas en sintonía con las ruedas adheridas al asiento, y fijó la atención hacia las palabras que venían desde el otro lado de la oficina. Había olvidado el monólogo de la otra persona.

"Seto. ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Si. Continúa" – Respondió automáticamente.

"Bueno. Como seguía diciendo…"

Se desconectó otra vez de lo que decía su hermano menor. Simplemente no entendía como alguien de sus capacidades, se sentaría a leer revistas banales, que sólo lucraba relatando la vida de los demás. ¿Alguien sería capaz de leer semejantes sandeces? Nunca había sido de su agrado y mucho menos le tomaba importancia… hasta ahora.

Mokuba se había empeñado en leer la mencionada revista, con el objetivo de buscar todo lo relacionado a la familia Kaiba y los medios. Y para lograr aquello, no se le había ocurrido mejor idea, que hacerle seguimiento exhaustivo a la publicista de imagen, señalando que no le convencía su labor.

Sabía que era importante la imagen de la familia, sobretodo la suya de CEO exitoso, pero aún no encontraba la relación que existía con la inútil revista que lo obligaba a escuchar. Tenía mejores asuntos que resolver y algunos millones que adicionar a la cuenta de la corporación, sobretodo con un contrato en particular, que debía armar para la presentación del día de mañana. Eso le sonaba mucho mejor.

"Y eso fue todo"

"Al fin"

"Escuchaste lo seguros que están con sólo ver una mujer desconocida paseando por ahí" – Se rió Mokuba al momento de mostrarle la foto interna de la revista que acaba de leer.

"¿Esa fue tu estupenda idea?" – Cuestionó sarcástico al cruzarse de brazos y dar vuelta en la silla hacia el lado opuesto del menor Kaiba.

"No te escuche sugerir algo mejor" – Increpó rápidamente al levantarse de su sitio y hacer un estiramiento de brazos para desperezarse. – "Además, es muy conveniente para el otro asunto que todavía no has cerrado"

"Olvídalo. No es mi tipo"

"Seto" – Pronunció en un tono de queja. – "Ninguna mujer es tu tipo"

"Entonces, sólo asegúrate que se vaya por donde vino"

"Si hiciera eso" – Añadió al acercarse al lado de la silla donde se acomodaba el mayor Kaiba. – "Agravaría más el problema"

"Esos problemas que mencionas, no existen"

"Seto. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¿Treinta? ¿Cuarenta?" – Preguntó inocentemente al voltear concentrarse en su seño fruncido.

"Veinticinco" – Corrigió con expresión seria y mirara muy fija.

"¿Estás seguro? me pareces de más"

"Mokuba" – Pronunció en forma de advertencia. – "Déjate de rodeos porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer"

"A eso iba" – Dijo haciendo un ademán para continuar. – "Si por algún motivo nos deshiciéramos de la muchacha, que debe estar por algún lado, confirmaríamos que es una treta para llamar su atención"

"¿Y no lo es?"

"Bueno si" – Dijo algo pensativo. – "Pero ellos no lo saben. De todas maneras, es para engañarlos y no piensen que su CEO estrella, nunca ha tenido alguna relación. ¿Sabes lo que piensan de los hombres solteros que pasan los veinte?"

Se rió fríamente ante el comentario de su hermano. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Personalmente tenía una enorme responsabilidad al manejar la corporación, para así llevar el apellido Kaiba en todo el mundo, y a Mokuba se le ocurría pensar que los paparazzis iban a hablar mal de él por no tener una mujer a su lado. Menuda tontería. Tenía que poner remedio a este asunto.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" – Preguntó Mokuba al verlo sacar su teléfono.

"Llamando a la empresa de luz para administrar el consumo. Muchas horas de televisión te están obligando a decir estupideces"

"¡Seto! Lo digo en serio"

"Yo también. Tengo suficiente pensando en lo que presentaré mañana, y estos asuntos de publicidad, me tienen sin cuidado" – Dijo seriamente al guardar el teléfono al ver que no funcionaría. – "Así que si me disculpas"

"Entonces…" – Comenzó a decir Mokuba al detener la silla para evitar que lo ignorara. "Eso quiere decir que ya encontraste solución a lo del señor Harris y el contrato"

"Hasta el último detalle" – Contestó seguro.

"¿Piensas hacer uso de mi idea y decir, que la pelirroja que pasea por ahí, es tu novia?"

"No tengo que llegar a esos extremos"

"Sabes que te vas a arrepentir de no hacerlo, más cuando el magnate Harris es fanático del concepto 'familia'"

"Mokuba, creo que ya cumplí la suficiente edad para que un adolescente me haga advertencias" – Dijo seriamente al hacer fuerza para girar su silla. – "Así que puedes ir deshaciéndote de la... mujer que da mal aspecto a la casa"

"En verdad espero que no te arrepientas de lo que haces" – Intervino algo contrariado al escuchar tales palabras.

"No creo que lo haga"

"Si cambias de idea, por muy mínima que sea la probabilidad, házmelo saber para estar preparado" – Comentó seguro al dirigirse hacia la puerta antes que, literalmente, lo botaran de la oficina.

"Veremos Mokuba" – Dijo sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía. Estaba muy ocupado alistando su portátil para seguir con sus responsabilidades.

"Por lo menos no es una negativa"

Escuchó fuerte y claro el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Lo único que le faltaba era que el dolor de cabeza se agudizara más, y fuera él mismo, quien tomara cartas en el asunto con respecto a lo discutido. ¿Hacer que una mujer se pasee por la casa con el título inexistente de ser su novia? Era una idea que sólo se le ocurriría a Mokuba. No necesitaba llegar a tales extremos para generar su tan aclamada publicidad y así hacerles creer que tenía una relación. Era una vil tontería.

Lo que valía la pena rescatar de todo esto, era que había tenido la suficiente cordura para hacerle frente con tal sugerencia. ¿En qué momento Mokuba había crecido tanto? Aún podía recordar que le pedía ayuda para todo y colaboraba con él en cuestiones de la empresa, que sólo estaban a su alcance. Sin embargo, entrometerse en su vida personal o su imagen, ya era un tema completamente diferente. Confiaba en él ciegamente y no pensaba que pudiera hacer algo malo, pero tenía que mantenerlo vigilado, porque su espíritu joven y audaz, combinado con la lógica Kaiba, podría ser una combinación mortal.

Demonios… ¿Acaso sonaba como un hombre de cuarenta años?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mokuba cerró la puerta en un golpe seco. Empuñó fuertemente la cerradura con sus manos. Sentía que la sangre no circulaba por los nudillos, que casi se ponían blancos por la presión. La cabeza fue la primera con chocar suavemente con la superficie de madera. Sus labios se apretaron para no formular palabra alguna. Pero… una sonrisa se le escapó del rostro.

"¿Se encuentra bien señor Mokuba?"

El susodicho levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, y vio que la mucama principal, que era ya una persona mayor, mostraba una cara de preocupación. Dejó de cogerse de la cerradura, y se dirigió hacia ella con expresión seria. Agradecía porque la oficina de su hermano estuviera construida con paredes contra ruidos.

"¿Paso algo malo?"

"¡Somos un éxito Marie!"

La mucama terminó por ser alzada centímetros del suelo por los brazos del adolescente, que había cambiado la cara seria, por una de completa felicidad. Tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerla girar un par de veces en el aire, y en una risotada la dejó por fin al nivel del suelo.

"¡Señor Mokuba!" – Inquirió la mucama al arreglarse la tela que llevaba sobre la cabeza, que usaba para hacer la limpieza.

"Lo siento Marie, fue la emoción" – Se disculpó inmediatamente en una sonrisa inocente.

"De-debe tener mucho cuidado, el señor Kaiba…"

"No sospecha nada. Sabía que esto iba a funcionar"

"De todas maneras es propicio que vaya con cuidado" – Sugirió en una mirada afligida.

"No te preocupes" – La calmó en un ademán de su mano. – "Además, necesito que me hagas un favor"

"Diga usted"

"Necesito que te deshagas… ¡Que estoy diciendo!" – Se corrigió en una risa. – "Ve a felicitar a Kami, que desintegre esa peluca roja y que vuelva a sus quehaceres"

"¿Ya no necesita que se pasee por los jardines?"

"Tendremos una visita pronto" – Dijo pensativo. – "Ya cumplió con el objetivo y se merece una buena recompensa"

"Como usted diga"

"Recuerda Marie, esto debe quedar sólo entre tú y yo" – Recordó en una sonrisa.

"Si señor Mokuba"

Al ver que la mucama se iba por el pasillo para cumplir con su última orden. Se dio la libertad de festejar su triunfo en un ademán de sus brazos como si se tratara de un jugador de futbol que anotó el gol ganador. Él tenía en sus manos el control de todas las cámaras de seguridad de la casa, así que lo último que le preocupaba era que Seto lo encontrara moviéndose como maniático en medio del pasillo.

Era un maldito genio. Todo había salido a la perfección. La pelirroja que se paseaba por el jardín, siempre había sido una de las mucamas más jóvenes, disfrazada como modelo para que diera la impresión de ser la novia de Seto Kaiba. Medio mundo pensaría que su hermano siempre estuvo con una mujer en casa.

Había matado cuatro pájaros de un sólo tiro.

La corporación generaría una imagen más dinámica en los medios, ya que… ¿A quién le gustaba un CEO seco y sin relación amorosa vigente? Ya era hora de reivindicar a su querido hermano… aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo.

La alianza con el señor Harris sería de gran ayuda para los planes personales de ambos a través del mejoramiento del lente óptico de los nuevos discos, los cuales, abrirían un gran mercado en Norteamérica. El Magnate tenía a su disposición la mejor tecnología y sería el as ganador para entrar al mercado. Sin embargo, para un amante de los lazos familiares, la descendencia Kaiba siempre formó parte vital de la alianza. ¿Cómo iba a generar descendencia si nunca había tenido novia?

Es ahí donde encajaba el plan armado con ayuda de la mucama mayor de la mansión, que llevaba muchos años trabajando para ellos, y era de su entera confianza. Sólo tendrían que hacer a un lado a la mucama joven vestida de modelo que supuestamente era la novia de su hermano, y pondrían a alguien más como reemplazo, esperando que no se notara la diferencia. Sólo que ese reemplazo no sería fácil, porque no simplemente quería ser parte de un plan malévolo de usar a alguien en contra de su voluntad. Necesitaba que su hermano se enamorara de ese alguien…

¡Diablos! Ahí estaba la parte difícil… Él sólo generaría la oportunidad, y rezaría para que Seto no lo estropeara. Porque si bien pareciera el hombre perfecto en todo, cuando se trataba de cuestiones sentimentales… mejor ni pensaba.

¿Había mencionado el cuarto?

Igual no tenía importancia, porque pensaba que en algún momento lo descubrirían. Detalles… detalles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dirigió hacia el inicio de los frondosos árboles que marcaban el inicio de la casa. Podía identificar que se encontraba muy cerca al ver la gran separación que había entre la calle, y la propiedad privada. Movió sus dedos en señal de ansiedad al empezar a dudar si seguir con su camino o no. Todavía no entendía que hacía ahí. Casi nunca pasaba por ese lugar porque estaba lejos de casa y no se trataba de ningún atajo.

Respiró profundo al caminar como si contara los pasos para llegar a la propiedad. Aceptaba que estaba nerviosa, pero no entendía porque tenía que estar en un nivel tan alto en esta ocasión. No sabía si la palabra adecuada sería aterrada, pero era algo muy cercano. La mansión se levantaba imponente en medio de la calle que le producía un sentimiento de inferioridad a cualquiera que no estuviera tan familiarizado con el ambiente…. Vivía en un pequeño departamento con su hermano y futura cuñada. ¡Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a esto!

Una vez más… ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?... Cierto. Devolverle a Mokuba los libros que le prestó hace una semana. Ya los había terminado de leer, así que mientras más rápido los devolviera, sería mejor. No quería que se dañaran por tanto desorden en casa. Le había parecido muy interesante que compartieran el mismo gusto por la ficción. La diferencia de un par de años de edad, no podía generar tanta distancia entre ambos. El menor Mokuba si era una persona con la que se podía charlar muy a gusto y perder la noción del tiempo. Muy diferente como lo sería… como lo sería Seto Kaiba.

De sólo pensar en aquel nombre, hacía que la determinación por dirigirse a la puerta, se viniera abajo. Esperaba no encontrárselo y salir pacíficamente después de devolver los libros. Conocía de sus costumbres autoritarias según la prensa y las revistas que se publicaban de él, además, de los adjetivos no tan amigables que profería su hermano. No tenía recuerdos muy cercanos de él, pero por lo que escuchaba y veía, todavía no podía entender porque mostraba aquella detestable actitud, siendo él tan… atractivo. ¡Dios! Ya estaba desvariando.

"¿Que se le ofrece señorita?"

Sintió que le ardía el rostro al escuchar una voz desconocida cerca de ella. Tanto así que casi dio un salto atrás por la sorpresa. Se hubiera avergonzado más, si dejaba caer los libros que tenía fuertemente abrazados contra el pecho. Identificó inmediatamente a una señora mayor que estaba vestida con un atuendo de mucama, y era muy notorio el logo de 'KC' que llevaba en el cuello de la blusa. No necesitaba alguna otra prueba para saber que trabajaba ahí.

"Buenas tardes" – Saludó inmediatamente. – "Disculpe la intromisión. Es que… vengo a buscar a Mokuba"

"¿El señor Mokuba Kaiba?"

"Si… quería devolverle unos libros, y pensé que se encontraría en casa" – Dijo un poco más segura al sentir la mirada cálida de la mucama.

"Si está en casa… aunque no dejó dicho nada"

"Siento llegar sin avisar, pero no tenía como comunicarme con él"

"¿Y usted es?" – Preguntó directamente la mucama al pestañear.

"Serenity… Serenity Wheeler"

Agradecía que estuviera vestida más formal de lo usual, ya que había salido desde las clases de pintura que dictaba en el orfanato de Domino. Parte de la ayuda social que era indispensable para su perfil académico. No pensaba que el vestido purpura corto y la chaqueta que llevaba fueran del todo malos, pero la mirada de la mucama se paseaba de arriba abajo haciendo su inspección. La hizo tragar nerviosa.

"Oh señorita Wheeler, que falta de tacto la mía" – Suspiró la señora en una mirada de sorpresa. – "En unos segundos la hago pasar"

Notó como apretaba el logo que llevaba en el cuello de la blusa de trabajo. Dio unas indicaciones hacia alguien desconocido para que le abrieran la reja principal, aludiendo que tenían visita. Rápidamente la gran reja dejó el espacio necesario para que pasaran. Claro. Si estaba en la mansión Kaiba, era lógico que la tecnología fuera de lo más avanzada, incluso para el personal de servicio.

"Si no es mucha molestia, tal vez, usted pueda entregárselo" – Intervino al seguirla antes que entraran totalmente a la casa.

"Será mejor que se los entregue personalmente" – Dijo sonriente. – "Seguramente el señor Mokuba la atenderá y se animara verla. ¿Es su amiga verdad?"

"Si. Bueno…" – Trató de explicar al acomodar unos cabellos detrás de la oreja, mientras caminaba al lado de la señora que le mostraba por dónde ir. – "Nos encontramos en el orfanato de Domino donde doy clases de pintura… me sorprendió que sea de la parte administrativa, digo, el soporte financiero"

"Es que los hermanos Kaiba tienen tantas responsabilidades y algunas aficiones que no muchos conocen"

"Seguro" – Sonrió ante la aclaración que recibía por parte de la mucama. Parecía muy animada al decirle aquellos detalles de la familia a la que servía.

"Soy Marie, llevo muchos años trabajando aquí, y puedo dar fe de ello"

"Si, fue… una sorpresa" – Se quedó sin palabras al recordar ese detalle de los Kaiba.

Se había encontrado con Mokuba en medio de las oficinas administrativas mientras daba órdenes acerca de los fondos del orfanato, y en verdad se sorprendió bastante al saber que la familia Kaiba era el principal soporte financiero. ¿Eso quería decir que el mayor Kaiba estaba involucrado? Le parecía una respuesta que saltaba a simple vista, pero no lo creería hasta que no lo viera.

"Tome asiento que en unos segundos bajará el señor Mokuba"

"Gracias"

Siguió el recorrido de la mucama que se perdía entre los pasillos. Por fin pudo afinar mejor la vista e identificar donde se encontraba. Era un enorme espacio que ocupaba la sala, muy bien ordenada y decorada con diferentes antigüedades que seguramente costaban una fortuna. Una mansión gigantesca en la cual los hermanos Kaiba podían presumir sus ganancias.

Se sentó cómodamente en un sillón con vista a la gran ventana hacia el jardín, y se sintió rara. A su alrededor no había ninguna fotografía, ninguna vela aromática que pudiera desprender algún sentimiento de hogar, seguramente hasta las partículas de polvo eran inexistentes.

Tal vez vivían personas en la casa, pero… se sentía vacía…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Diablos! Cómo odiaba esas estúpidas gafas.

Se quitó el objeto que llevaba sobre la nariz y lo arrojó lejos de su presencia, hacia cualquier parte del suelo. No le importaba si se quebraban o si se perdían en las confinidades de la oficina. Maldijo entre dientes las consecuencias que trajeron consigo tantos años de usar computadoras a lo largo de su vida. Aunque el doctor dijera que era para que la vista descansara, no le veía la utilidad si sólo molestaban a la hora de hacer su trabajo.

Necesitaba unas horas más para terminar el tan ansiado proyecto, y por lo menos podría dormir antes de las tres de la mañana. Con eso habría cerrado un capítulo más de la conquista de Norteamérica y su nombre sonaría hasta los países más escondidos del globo. Discos de duelo próximamente mejorado, más parques de atracciones, la última tecnología en empresa a nivel corporativo… ¿Qué seguía? ¿Derrota inminente de Maximillian Pegasus, Bill Gates® y Apple®?

Podía oler la victoria muy cerca.

Lo único que generaba cierta probabilidad de preocupación era lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Tenía que planear muy bien cómo se ganaría al magnate Harris para que pudieran firmar la alianza sin que le pidiera algo a cambio. La única familia que tenía era Mokuba, y no tenía pensado adicionar a alguien extraño dentro de ella. Así que la opción de decirle que su supuesta novia estaba en la mansión, era nula. Ya pensaría en algo para explicarle que por motivos de fuerza mayor rompieron la relación, y que obviara las noticias de los periódicos, que sólo publicaban tonterías.

Gracias a Mokuba.

Fue cuando el teléfono, que estaba sobre el escritorio, comenzó a sonar. Los pensamientos anteriores se dispersaron completamente por el desagradable sonido, que sólo podía significar una cosa: alguien había hecho mal su trabajo. Bien... tal vez le subiría el ánimo despedir a alguien. Así que contestó.

"Habla Kaiba"

"_Señor Kaiba. Disculpe que lo moleste"_

"Debiste pensarlo antes de llamar" – Dijo cortante al llevar sus dedos hasta su sien.

"_Lo siento señor… es que surgió un… ligero inconveniente en la oficina"_

"Con respecto a que" – Comentó algo impaciente ante la voz nerviosa de la secretara en turno, que en estos momentos no recordaba el nombre.

"_Quiero decir… con su agenda, señor"_

En su mente se formó lo señal de alerta ante tales palabras. El llevaba una agenda referencial en su portátil, pero estaba con el tiempo límite que no lo había inspeccionado al detalle, y pasó la responsabilidad a la secretaria… que ahora lo llamaba para reportar un error. Hasta esa parte si logró entender.

"_Verá… llamó el señor Harris hace unos momentos, y aseguró que tenía una reunión con usted… pero no lo llevo registrado, porque al parecer hubo un error en las fechas… lo cual es demasiado extraño, ya sabe que siempre tengo todo actualizado y…"_

"¿Y el punto es…?" – Cortó en tono de molestia al no entender muy bien por donde iba la conversación, pero al sólo escuchar el apellido Harris, hizo que empezara a empuñar muy fuerte el teléfono.

"_Que el señor Harris está dirigiéndose hacia mansión Kaiba, en compañía de su esposa, para ver temas personales y de negocios"_

Hubo una larga pausa al tratar de descifrar algún acertijo escondido en el trabalenguas que le mencionaba la secretaria. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Se trataba de alguna nueva broma de Mokuba? Porque en verdad era de muy mal gusto. Aunque por un momento pensó que se reiría por tratar de confiar algo tan simple a una persona que no había dado la talla.

"_¿Señor Kaiba?"_

"Señorita…"

"_Kagami, señor"_

"Señorita Kagami" – Empezó a decir en un tono serio. – "Será mejor que deje todo ordenado, y mañana a primera hora, va directamente a recursos humanos para recoger su liquidación"

"_¿Me está… despidiendo, señor?"_

"Tómelo como guste"

Lanzó el teléfono encajándolo directamente en su lugar. Suspiró aliviado al sentirse ligeramente mejor por haber dejado un puesto libre a alguien que haría un mejor trabajo. No recordaba el nombre de su ahora antigua secretaria, lo cual quería decir que sólo había estado tres meses en el puesto. Ella podría tomar sus vacaciones de un año completo con la liquidación y lo dejaría con la responsabilidad de manejar sus asuntos solo. Una vez más.

¡Maldito Harris! ¿Cómo se le ocurría venir a su propia a casa a tratar temas de negocios? Estaba empezando a odiar su faceta de esposo modelo, que mandaría la alianza al bote de la basura. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera! Pero no debía, tenía que seguir con el plan, para así cumplir sus objetivos.

Volvió la vista hacia su computadora, y empezó a buscar entre los diversos documentos. Entró a un ícono que pertenecía a las cámaras de seguridad de la casa, y así fácilmente salir en busca de su hermano. Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue oscuridad. Más de mil cámaras en la casa y ni siquiera podía ver algo.

Maldiciendo entre dientes por las desventajas de tener una casa tan grande, comenzó su viaje desde la silla hasta llegar a la puerta. Con el teléfono móvil en la mano, se dirigió por el pasillo para buscar a Mokuba. Tenía poco tiempo para idear algo rápido.

"_Seto. ¿Qué sucede?"_

"Mokuba. ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?" – Preguntó apresuradamente al bajar las escaleras principales.

"_Estoy en la casa, no tienes por qué llamar"_

"¿Por qué bloqueaste las cámaras de seguridad?"

"_Bueno… están en mantenimiento"_

"No hay ningún mantenimiento programado" – Inquirió con el entrecejo más que fruncido.

"_Planeaba ponerlo"_

"Olvídalo. ¿Dónde demonios estás?"

"_En… el jardín de atrás"_

"Quédate ahí"

No le dio tiempo para que respondiera porque cortó la comunicación. Se concentró en tratar de mantener la compostura, y que el personal de servicio no lo viera desesperado en su propia casa.

¿Cuánto cobraría un buen arquitecto para hacerle pasajes secretos y llegar rápido donde quería?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba absorta y maravillada por el tamaño de la casa. Era como un duro golpe a la pobreza el tener el privilegio de estar ahí, en medio de tanta opulencia. Cada rincón de la mansión tenía un decorado exclusivo, que si se ponía a calcular, seguramente el costo de un jarrón suizo, podría ser suficiente para no tener que trabajar el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos sólo quedarían para ella, porque se había percatado que cada esquina tenía una cámara de seguridad. ¿Estarían acechándola hasta el más mínimo movimiento para que no se llevara nada? La presencia de aquellos objetivos, la habían hecho sentir algo incómoda.

Lo único que agradecía era la compañía de Mokuba que parecía muy entusiasta en mostrarle la casa. Lo había seguido muy de cerca y escuchándolo nombrar cada habitación, para así evitar que se perdiera en medio de los pasillos, que eran muy parecidos unos de otros. Desde el comienzo había entendido el mensaje que gracias al trabajo duro y mucho esfuerzo, habían conseguido lo que tenían ahora, pero le parecía un poco… exagerado el concepto. De todas maneras era una buena oportunidad para conocer algo más de la familia Kaiba sin haberlo querido. Se preguntaba cuántas personas podrían decir que estuvieron en una mansión. Era agradable saber que era una de las pocas.

"Serenity… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Su atención se centró en el menor Kaiba que se había detenido de improvisto en el jardín, y la miraba muy interesado. Así que sonriéndole asintió.

"Claro Mokuba"

"Mmmm ¿Qué piensas de mi hermano?"

"¿Có-Cómo?" – Preguntó sorprendida.

"No es por nada en particular" – Repuso Mokuba al rascarse la sien al ver que la pregunta salió demasiado directa. – "Sólo quería escuchar tu opinión"

"Bueno… pienso que…" – Comenzó a decir nerviosamente al empezar un juego inseguro con los dedos. – "No sé qué decir… no lo conozco lo suficiente para dar una opinión"

"¿Ni siquiera cuando le pediste tratamiento para Bakura?"

"Eso fue hace tantos años" – Respondió nerviosa y sintiendo que le comenzaba a arder las mejillas a causa del interrogatorio específico. "No fue una presentación… muy formal que digamos, y en ese momento era algo de emergencia que no medí lo que decía, y…"

"Está bien, no era necesario que lo explicaras, sólo quería saber tu opinión" – Menciono inocentemente.

"Si bueno… me refería a que no lo conozco mucho para decirlo… pero de lo que me has expresado de él, parece una persona muy ocupada, y según todo lo que ha desarrollado, es más que obvio que… sabe lo que quiere lograr… es decir…" – Trató de resumir todas las ideas que se le venían a la mente, pero le parecía como si fueran cosas sin sentido.

"¿Entonces no piensas que podría ser ególatra, autosuficiente o engreído?"

"No quería decirlo de esa manera"

"¿Entonces si lo piensas?

"¡Claro que no!" – Se desesperó al caer en cuenta que había cometido una imprudencia. Aquellos eran los adjetivos que usaba su hermano, aunque en un menor calibre. – "Me pareció… encantador cuando me dijiste que era el soporte financiero en el orfanato de Domino"

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos al notar que había utilizado una palabra que no pensó pronunciar en toda su vida. Sobretodo, si se refería a Seto Kaiba y ser encantador en la misma oración.

"¿Te parece encantador?"

"Mobuka, me estás haciendo confundir" – Se quejó de inmediato al sentir que la sangre corría más rápido.

"Sólo quería una respuesta"

El timbre de un teléfono fue el sonido esperanzador que alivió toda su ansiedad. Respiró profundo al notar como Mokuba contestaba el móvil como si estuviera hablando en secreto con alguien, pero en verdad no le tomaría importancia. Lo único que necesitaba era usar ese tiempo para recordar que sandeces había expresado sin darse cuenta. Sólo estuvo en esa casa casi una hora, y había cometido más tontería que en una semana. Tal vez ya era hora de despedirse.

"Serenity"

"¿Que sucede?" – Preguntó de repente al volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que el tiempo de la llamada duro poco.

"Estaba pensando… ¿Te gustaron los libros que te presté?"

"Si. Fueron muy interesantes" – Contestó alegremente haciendo lo posible por regresar a su anterior actitud. – "En otra ocasión…"

"¿No deseas que te preste alguno más?" – Interrumpió el adolescente.

"Si tienes alguno otro, seguramente nos veremos esta temporada que estaré por las clases de pintura"

"Cierto, es una buena idea" – Dijo sonriente. – "¿Te gustó el recorrido de la casa?"

"Fue muy… detallado" – Comentó algo incomodada porque no sabía cómo decirle que ya se tenía que ir.

"Espero que pronto puedas visitarme. No recibimos mucho movimiento en días de semana por las responsabilidades, pero será bienvenida en cualquier momento"

"Gracias Mokuba. Por ahora, creo que será mejor que…"

"¿Así das mantenimiento a las cámara de seguridad?"

Se detuvo de lo que planeaba decir porque escuchó una voz proveniente de la parte posterior del jardín. Una voz fuerte y varonil que había escuchado antes. Todos los adjetivos que había pronunciado acerca de él, desfilaron en línea recta en medio de su mente. La hizo sonrojarse de inmediato porque ahora no sabría cómo salir de esta situación.

"¡Seto!"

Mokuba fue el primero en voltear hacia la presencia que había ingresado al jardín. Por inercia siguió el entusiasmo del menor Kaiba e hizo lo mismo. Con sólo girar ambos pies, su cabeza se alzó unos centímetros para chocar directamente con la mirada seria del mismísimo Seto Kaiba. Contuvo la respiración.

"Tenemos visita"

"Me di cuenta"

Estaba justamente como lo recordaba. Podía notar que cuando salía por televisión, las presentadoras de noticias no bromeaban al decir que… era sumamente atractivo… ¡Serenity despierta! Estaban hablando del hombre más ególatra que podía existir. La arrogancia que desprendía su porte competía con el azul de sus ojos, lo alto e imponente que se veía, la elegancia de su vestir, y… ¡Necesitaba salir de ahí urgentemente!

"Seguramente ya se han visto en algún momento, hace mucho tiempo" – Comenzó a decir Mokuba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el encuentro. Todo bien cronometrado.

"No lo creo"

"Seto, ni siquiera has hecho el esfuerzo de recordar"

"¿Eso importa?"

"Mokuba… no es necesario que…" – Dijo un poco insegura ante lo que sucedía, pero fue interrumpida por el menor.

"De todas maneras los presento, para que puedan saludarse por lo menos" – Dijo Mokuba en un suspiro al acercarse a Serenity y hacer que se acercara un poco más. – "Ella es Serenity… Wheeler" – Terminó de decir el apellido en una forma más baja que el nombre.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral después de la presentación formal, que le generó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. No pudo desviar la mirada de los ojos azules que parecían decirle algo. Dispuesta a ignorar la sensación de opresión proveniente de aquellos ojos, abrió la boca para poder saludarlo como debía; sin embargo, la voz masculina y cortante, despertó en ella ese choque de emociones que la hicieron apretar los puños a ambos lados del vestido.

"¿Wheeler?... ¿Trajiste a una Wheeler a mi casa?" – Respondió Kaiba con la voz más indignante que pudo encontrar mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¡Seto! Ella no es Joey. Además, técnicamente debería ser Kawai, ya que sus padres están divorciados"

"Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Puedo identificar a un Wheeler a kilómetros de distancia"

"¿Así? Pues me pareció que ni recordabas" – Acusó inmediatamente Mokuba al tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

"Lo decía en sentido figurado. Además, aquí no hay asuntos que tratar con…"

"¡Deténganse!"

Sólo tenía la intención de detener la discusión que nacía entre los hermanos, pero no pensó que la voz le saldría casi en un grito. El mundo de fotografías instantáneas de bellos recuerdos que se formó en la mente, se hizo pedazos frente a sus ojos. No pudo ignorar el tono de voz del mayor Kaiba, y sintió que la sangre se arremolinaba en sus venas.

"Lo siento Serenity, fue…"

"No tienes porque disculparte Mokuba" – Interrumpió la muchacha en voz tenue que pretendía convertirse en segura… o por lo menos lo intentó. – "Creo que escuché suficiente para saber… que no soy bienvenida"

"Lo entendió muy bien Mokuba" – Comentó en una mueca afectada por las palabras de la muchacha que parecía echar humo por sus anteriores comentarios.

"Seto, era mi invitada, por si no te fijaste"

"Y usted señor Kaiba…" – Se dirigió enteramente al hombre alto que parecía intimidarla sólo con su tamaño. Casi la hace olvidar lo que iba a decir. – "Veo que el tiempo no ha hecho que… cambie su actitud con los demás. Es una lástima"

"¿Es en serio Wheeler?" – Dijo en una risa sarcástica y malévola por el adjetivo que planeaba usar contra él. – "Mejor porque no buscamos el perfil de Joey Wheeler y vemos si con el paso del tiempo ha dejado de ser un perdedor"

"Joey no es ningún perdedor" – Defendió inmediatamente. – "Es el mejor hermano que alguien puede tener y vive dignamente día a día"

"No confundas el término 'digno' con 'patéticamente resignado'" – Agregó seriamente al ver por dónde iba la indirecta.

"Una millonaria cuenta bancaria no asegura nada, hay cuestiones más importantes, que el dinero no puede comprar"

"Nunca lo podrán descubrir ustedes mismos Wheeler"

"Es de sabios aprender de otros, así que me basta con sólo verlo" – Se cruzó de brazos al terminar su frase que esperaba fuera la última. Estaba tan nerviosa por lo que decía, que en cualquier momento empezaría a temblar. Era una mezcla de ansiedad, ira y miedo.

"¿Creen que pueda opinar?" – Intervino Mokuba al querer callar a alguien antes que empezaran con otra ronda de opiniones.

"Tal vez Wheeler quiere ofrecerte la palabra, ya que al parecer desea darnos una cátedra de humildad, que no es más que una máscara para ocultar la incapacidad"

"¡Eso no es verdad!"

"Seto. Creo que me conoces muy bien, y no es necesario mencionarte que la que se llevaría el punto el día de hoy, sería Serenity"

"Hasta Mokuba es más sensato" – Dijo confiadamente Serenity antes que empezaran con otra discusión, en el que no quería verse inmiscuida.

"¡Suficiente!" – Se sobresaltó Kaiba al volverse hacia Mokuba. Estaba perdiendo el objetivo por el cual vino hasta el jardín a buscarlo. – "Tengo cosas que discutir contigo… así que si Wheeler nos permite. La puerta de salida está por la cocina"

"Ya conozco la salida" – Agregó oportunamente al despedirse de Mokuba. – "Nos vemos otro día, gracias por el recorrido"

"No te preocupes Serenity, siento los inconvenientes"

Hizo todo lo posible por caminar derecho y evitar la mirada inquisidora de Seto Kaiba, que parecía traspasarla con los ojos azules. Hubiera seguido adelante por el pasillo de la izquierda que era la que más recordaba, pero una vez más escuchó la voz fuerte y clara de Kaiba.

"Dije la cocina Wheeler, por la puerta de servicio"

"¡Bien!" – Dijo completamente indignada. "Hasta aquellas personas son mucho más amigables que usted" – Se sobresaltó al cambiar de dirección y perderse entre el pasillo de la derecha.

Sentía que el cualquier momento arrojaría fuego por la boca. Nadie en su vida le había dicho cosas tan inhumanas. Ella era una persona pacífica y dulce todo el tiempo, pero cuando intentaban buscar la parte Wheeler que llevaba escondida en algún lugar, la encontraban. No tenía mucho que decir en una discusión, pero si lo necesario para defenderse.

¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a su hermano? Seto Kaiba no había cambiado nada. Por más que pasaran veinte años, sería igual de cascarrabias, arrogante, ególatra y… a todo esto… ¿Dónde estaba la cocina?

Estaba segura que había visto ese jarrón más de dos veces…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo se atrevía Wheeler a hablarle de esa manera en su propia casa?

Aunque el porte y la expresión calculadora de siempre tardaban en irse, sobretodo cuando alguien más estaba junto a él, no podía negar el sentimiento de ira incontenible que surgía dentro de él. Aborrecía que le hablaran de esa manera como si quisieran enseñarle algo que no supiera, y peor aún, si se trataba de una Wheeler que no había aprendido su lugar en la sociedad. ¿Qué podría saber Wheeler más que él? Seguramente las estupideces de la amistad que le hacían recordar a Téa Gardner. Era un doler la cabeza.

Había tenido suficiente con saber que Mokuba la trajo para combatir el aburrimiento, tomando ventaja de la desconexión de las cámaras de seguridad. Estaba comenzando a pensar que era un plan fraguado para que saliera de su oficina, y peor aún, que se atreviera a jugar con su humor al encontrarlo con la… pequeña bruja Wheeler, que le había alzado la voz. No tenía otro adjetivo.

"Se puede saber de qué te ríes" – Cuestionó al ver el molesto ruido que salía de la boca de Mokuba.

"Perdón. Es que fue muy gracioso"

"Yo no veo la razón"

"Porque no tienes sentido del humor" – Le hizo un ademán para que se calmara. – "Serenity es una buena persona y no se merecía que la trataras de esa manera"

"Los Wheeler siempre serán indeseados en esta casa" – Contestó fríamente. – "Así que piensa dos veces antes de dejarlos pasar"

"Eso no está en discusión, además me hizo mucha gracia como te respondió"

"Es prueba necesaria pasa saber lo emocionales que pueden ser"

"¿Y eso… no te podría parecer interesante?" – Dijo en un tono de voz de lo más calmada y sospechosa.

"Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para que hagas ese tipo de preguntas" – Frunció el ceño lo más que pudo. – "Está muy fuera de lugar"

"No lo sé. ¿No me pareció que la mirabas mucho? ¿No llamó tu atención ni siquiera un poco?"

Alzó una ceja por el tipo de cuestionamientos que recibía de Mokuba. Le pareció de lo más extraño que quisiera saber su opinión, la cual no existía, acerca de la menor Wheeler. No estaba en su plan de vida conocer si tenía el cabello largo, si sus ojos marrones parecían encenderse por la ira a causa de sus comentarios, o si su menuda presencia no iba acorde con las grandes palabras que salieron por los rosados labios… ¡Qué demonios le sucedía!

"¡No me interesa!" – Casi vociferó al llevar sus dedos a la cien por las ideas estúpidas que estaban formándose en la mente.

"Yo sólo preguntaba"

"¿Estás tramando algo?"

"Nada… en absoluto" – Se defendió inmediatamente. – "¿No viniste a decirme algo importante?" – Cambió la dirección de la conversación.

"Si… el insoportable Harris están de camino a la mansión en compañía de su esposa"

"Ah Seto. No sabía que tuvieras sentido del humor, qué buena broma" – Se rió Mokuba al escuchar las palabras sin emoción.

"¿Piensas que tengo tiempo para bromear?" – Cuestionó de lo más ofendido por el comentario, pero se guardaría para después la reprimenda.

"¿Harris? ¿Llegando sin avisar? Me parecería extraño" – Agregó de lo más escéptico. – "La secretaría no dejaría pasar ese detalle"

"Ya no hay secretaria. Ese error le costó su trabajo"

"¡Seto! No tenías porqué ser tan drástico"

"¿Qué querías? ¿Qué la felicite por su trabajo?" – Dijo sarcástico al volver los dedos a su cien. Era la inminente migraña. – "Por su incompetencia, tenemos que soportar las teorías de ese anciano al enumerar sus cinco hijos, y su esposa que no hace más que hablar mil palabras por minuto"

"Hey. Tu quisiste hacer negocios con él"

"Creo que ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo, así que no me vengas con tonterías" – Dijo en una mueca de desagrado. – "Todo la alianza va muy bien, sino fuera por… la estupidez de seguir con la línea de sangre. ¿A quién podría ocurrírsele? ¿Piensa que está en el siglo XVI?"

"Pero que tiene de malo… seguir con la descendencia"

"Mokuba" – Advirtió en un tono amenazador. – "Estás extremadamente cerca de perder parte de la herencia"

"Yo sólo decía" – Se defendió con una sonrisa nerviosa. – "¿Entonces qué harás?"

Se detuvo a pensar por unos momentos cual será el siguiente paso, lo cual agravaba el dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba aspirinas urgentemente. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento le llegaría el dolor fulminante que acabaría con su vida, a causa de tal solicitud de ese hombre. ¿No podía mejor venderle su empresa y asunto arreglado? Tal vez eso funcionaba cuando tenía dieciséis años, pero ahora con tantas restricciones de leyes, y como no, la ética que manejaba ese magnate, sería muy tedioso hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en algo mejor. Podría plantearse nuevamente… lo que sugirió Mokuba, sobre la pelirroja. ¡No había forma alguna!

"Creo que se me viene… una idea" – Intervino el menor Kaiba al poner un dedo en el aire. – "¡Oh claro! la muchacha que estuvo por aquí…"

"Deja esa tontería para otro momento" – No lo dejó terminar porque sabía a lo que se refería.

"No te preocupes, que ya no se podrá, porque me pediste explícitamente que me deshiciera de ella, así que desapareció de nuestras vidas"

"Felizmente. No es una opción en este momento"

"Disculpen, señores"

Ambos Kaiba voltearon ante la voz del sirviente que se apersonaba junto a ellos. Haciendo una reverencia formal antes ellos, se dispuso a hablar.

"Para informales que el señor Harris está ingresando a la mansión con su auto, ya que al parecer dejó dicho que tenía una reunión con usted, señor Kaiba"

"Ohh vaya Seto, si era verdad" – Se rió Mokuba. – "¿Me preguntó yo que idea se te ocurre?"

"Háganlo pasar hacia la sala principal" – Hizo caso omiso al comentario de su hermano, para dirigirse hacia el sirviente, que en una reverencia final se dirigió por el pasillo. – "Y con respecto a tu opción… creo que fácilmente diré que murió una relación, que nunca existió de todos modos. De todas maneras, tendrá que aceptar el trato"

"Oh que lástima. Las ganancias serán muchos menores de lo que pensaba" – Agregó de lo más inocente al llevar los ojos hacia sus uñas. – "Creo que deberé repasar los indicadores nuevamente"

¡Maldita sea! Tenía razón. Había repasado cada número, y era verdad que si no cumplía con ese tonto requisito, las ganancias futuras serían mucho menores. La restricción a la tecnología estipulado en dicha alianza, le impedirían ser parte de investigación y desarrollo de la compañía, donde estaba el corazón de los nuevos discos de duelo. Tantos años de experiencia, le daban al anciano algo de ventaja.

"Creo que… te oí mencionar que la tal muchacha, ya está a quien sabe cuántos kilómetros de distancia" – Comentó de lo más enfadado al abrirse tal posibilidad.

"Tal vez si pero…" – Se detuvo Mokuba al sacar su celular en el cual pasó sus dedos varias veces como si se tratara de una computadora. – "Hay todavía una posibilidad muy abierta"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es fácil Seto" – Dijo en una sonrisa al ponerle el celular a la altura de los ojos. – "La carta ganadora que dejaste ir, se encuentra aún perdida en la casa"

"Estás sugiriendo a… ¿Wheeler?"

"¡Exacto! Estoy seguro que si se lo pides, nos ayudará encantada"

"¡Es la peor idea que escuchado en mi vida!"

"Es la única salida"

"¡Olvídala!"

Se crispó totalmente al escuchar semejante idea. ¿Pedirle a Wheeler que se haga pasar por la novia que nunca tuvo? ¡Menuda estupidez! Era definitivamente la peor sugerencia que haya podido escuchar en todos estos años de vida. ¿Qué seguiría después? ¿Qué Wheeler le pidiera una fortuna por sus servicios de actuación? O peor aún… ¿Qué Harris le pidiera que tuviera hijos antes que firmara la alianza?

A causa del enojo no pudo conectar muy bien porque la bruja Wheeler estaba en la casa, pero ahora que la veía en el celular, buscando una salida de la mansión y tratando de ubicarse en el espacio, pudo darse cuenta de donde venía toda esta treta. Mejor dicho, había descubierto al causante de que estuviera buscado una solución rápidamente, a punto de aceptar la peor oferta: Mokuba.

"Bueno… mientras decides que hacer" – Dijo en una sonrisa al devolver su celular al bolsillo. – "Iré a saludar a Harris, creo que lo veo llegar"

"No sabes en los problemas que te estás metiendo" – Amenazó en la voz más siniestra que pudo encontrar.

"Yo sólo intento ayudar, y puedes agradecer que Serenity siga todavía en la casa"

"Sabes muy bien que vas a pagar por esto"

"Seto. Fue una coincidencia"

"Más te vale que sea así"

"¿Entonces lo harás? Digo, para prepararme, y empezar a crear una historia" – Preguntó de lo más entusiasta.

"No quiero escucharte"

Cortándolo tajantemente, le dio completamente la espalda para empezar a caminar en dirección contraria al jardín. Si mal no recordaba la imagen de la cámara de seguridad, Wheeler debería estar perdida por el pasillo donde se encontraba la biblioteca. ¿Por qué justamente tenía que ser una Wheeler? Le partía los nervios el sólo saber que se atrevería a pedirle a la pequeña bruja, que sea parte del plan para obtener uno de sus negocios. No quería hacerlo, y rebajarse hasta tal grado, pero las ganancias lo llamaban como sirenas, y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de ganar. Siempre ganaba en todo, y esta no sería la excepción.

Lo único que agradecía es que Wheeler no se viera tan mal como pensaba, ya que la pelirroja que le había puesto su hermano al comienzo, en verdad no era su tipo, le hacía recordar a alguien.

¡Arg! Iba a despedazar a Mokuba. ¿Qué tipo de… monstruo había creado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lloraría en cualquier momento. No podía creer que estuviera perdida en un lugar así. Quería por todos los medios salir de esa casa, pero le era imposible encontrar donde estaba la cocina. Aunque buscó la puerta principal para darle la contra a Kaiba, y salir como dios manda, había fallado miserablemente. Ahora no sabía en donde estaba. Pareciera que hubiera caminado infinidad de cuadras, y le dolían los pies por los zapatos de tacón alto que llevaba. ¡Era ridículo! Hasta había intentado miles de veces llamar la atención de las cámaras de seguridad para que alguien la ayudara, pero los objetos estabas completamente estáticos, y no lograba ver la luz infrarroja que siempre salía en las películas, para saber que estaba gravando algo. No recibía respuesta. ¿Estarían funcionando?

A todo esto, se sumaba la ira que sintió al salir del jardín a causa de Kaiba y sus duras palabras. No podía contener su enojo, pero conforme iban pasando los minutos, este se fue desvaneciendo, para darse cuenta que le había gritado a Seto Kaiba. ¡En vivo y en directo! Repasaba sus palabras y ahogó un suspiro al saber que por lo menos, no había perdido el control. No se imaginaba que hubiera pasado si salía por su boca algún insulto como los de su hermano. Ahora entendía porque le guardaba tanto rencor.

Una luz de esperanza volvió a sus ojos al notar como el largo pasillo terminaba más adelante e identificaba una abertura. Paredes con bordes de mármol, y una alfombra persa que parecía dar la bienvenida. Estaba segura que lo había visto antes. ¡La sala principal! Con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, caminó a paso firme. No le daría gusto a Kaiba que la descubrieran por la cocina, e irse como si fuera una más del servicio. Aunque escuchó algunas voces, que se parecía mucho a la de Mokuba, no le tomó importancia. Ella también era una invitada.

"¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?"

Casi dejó escapar un grito por la sorpresa, pero fue callado por una gran mano que se cerró en su boca. Sintió otra mano que se apretaba en el codo deteniéndola de seguir con su camino. Afinó la vista y chocó con el pecho de alguien más alto que ella. La gabardina blanca era marca registrada de Seto Kaiba. En persona y deteniéndola. Tragó con dificultad.

"Silencio" – Dijo el susodicho al retirar la mano de su boca, pero aún asiéndola fuertemente del brazo.

"Kaiba"

"Es la dirección equivocada Wheeler"

"Estaba intentado salir de aquí"

"Te dije por la de servicio"

"¿Qué?" – Se dio ánimos mentalmente al recordar como la había tratado y no quería quedarse callada. – "Soy invitada de Mokuba, y no lo vi propicio salir por ahí, para eso está la principal"

"¿Y eso te da derechos especiales?" – Dijo en una curva de sus labios de manera sarcástica.

"No, pero… igual iba a salir de su propiedad, eso es lo que importa" – Comentó de manera defensiva. Movió el brazo para que la soltara, y fácilmente la dejó ir.

"Da igual Wheeler, pero no querrás llegar a la sala principal"

"¿Qué desea ahora?" – Respondió con otra pregunta no sabiendo a lo que se refería, pero no le dio tiempo de averiguar al notar como lo miraba atentamente, como escudriñándola. La piel se le erizó de inmediato. Era tan alto… que la intimidaba en cierto modo.

"Hay un asunto que quiero tratar contigo" – Dijo seriamente al llevar sus dedos a su sien tratando de enfocarse en lo que diría.

"Creo que ya escuché suficiente. No pienso dejar que nuevamente…"

"No discutiré contigo en este momento" – Dijo hastiado de la situación. – "Se trata de una oferta que no podrás rechazar"

"¿Oferta?" – Cuestionó sorprendida al no saber qué decir.

"Así es. Supongo que podríamos… dejar el altercado anterior en el pasado, y comenzar a hablar como personas civilizadas" – Comenzó a decir en un tono de voz muy profesional, como si estuviera tratando la mejor conferencia de negocios. – "Me… me disculpo si dije algo indebido" – Terminó su oración en lo que parecía en un leve asentimiento, pero por otro lado, sus puños se apretaban a ambos lado de su gabardina. Nade podría saber que estaba maldiciendo entre pensamientos al escucharse pidiendo disculpas.

Serenity se sonrojó de inmediato al verlo tan serio y como si en verdad sintiera lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Si estaba equivocada y lo estaba juzgando antes de tiempo? No… no podía ser. Era Seto Kaiba después de todo. Tenía que haber algo escondido en todo esto. Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado nerviosa al verlo emitir su disculpa que parecía sincera. Estaba perdida en aquellos ojos azules. ¡Calma Serenity!

"Está… está bien" – Logró decir en una voz nerviosa. – "Creo que… comenzamos mal la presentación"

"Ahora… lo que quería proponerte está relacionado a las personas que están en mi casa" – Comenzó con la explicación lo más pronto posible, porque podía escuchar fuerte y claro a Mokuba que trataba de mantener conversación con el anciano Harris en la sala. – "Estoy intentando mantener una alianza con ellos, pero es infalible para mi contar con una… estu… novia. Para poder cerrar un trato importante" – Se corrió en último momento porque estuvo a punto de decir una grosería que lo valía, porque estaba diciendo en verdad estupideces.

"Ah bueno… bien por usted" – Dijo insegura al no entender a lo que se refería.

"Sólo es algo temporal que acabará cuando logre esta alianza" – Agregó al intentar mirar otro sito que no fueran los ojos marrones, porque no estaba seguro si le creía. – "Claro que esta temporal novia… recibirá las atenciones que necesite, y una buena compensación por el trabajo"

"¿Ah? Me parece que es un poco… desatinado. Digo, pagarle a alguien para que… haga ese tipo de cosas…" – Respondió muy sorprendida ante lo relatado. – "No creo conocer alguien que pueda…"

"Wheeler. ¿No entendiste nada de lo que dije?"

"¿No era para saber a quién puedo recomendarle?" – Preguntó insegura no dando fe a las palabras que le mencionaba con tanto empeño.

"Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti Wheeler"

La quijada se le cayó. ¡Dios! Estaba segura que Joey mencionó que Kaiba tenía problemas mentales, pero tampoco creyó que fueran tan agudos. ¡Cómo se le ocurría pedirle semejante barbaridad! Se repitió mentalmente que simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿La necesitaba para… para decirles a aquellas personas que era su novia, sólo para obtener su alianza? ¡Era una locura! Y todavía se lo pedía a ella, como si fuera un negocio más que cerrar.

"¿Engañará a aquellas personas sólo para obtener un… vil contrato?" – Dijo de lo más enfadada al morderse el labio inferior porque estaba segura que diría algunos insultos.

"No los estoy engañando, porque lo ayudaré a crecer. Corporación Kaiba puede hacer maravillas en su empresa, sólo que tal parte de la alianza, es una molestia" – Trató de corregir lo que había dicho con algo más esperanzador. – "Será un ganar-ganar, pero es necesario la intervención… de usted"

"Entonces dígaselo… así como me lo explica"

"Wheeler, los negocios son mucho más complicado como los ves en tu mundo" – Dijo fríamente al poner nuevamente los dedos en la sien. – "Sólo por ese motivo, me ves parado aquí, haciéndote una oferta que nos beneficiará a ambos"

"Todo es dinero para usted ¿Verdad?"

Se generó un largo silencio entre ambos. Podía jurar que lo vio dudar por unos segundos, pero desapareció al instante. La imponente figura se movió dos pasos más hacia ella, y la hizo tragar con dificultad al ver que aproximaba su rostro al de ella. Aunque cerró los ojos llevada por el miedo, sintió la cálida respiración cerca del oído. La hizo temblar al escuchar la fría y varonil voz.

"Lo es"

Dio unos pasos atrás para cogerse de la pared y evitar caer. ¡Qué alguien la salvara de este hombre! ¡La ponía demasiado nerviosa! Inmediatamente trató de mantener la compostura, e intentó borrar el profundo sonrojo de su rostro al respirar varias veces.

"Siento informarle… que deberá buscar a… alguien más señor Kaiba"

"¿No te importa que el anciano esté cometiendo el error más grande de su vida al no colaborar?" – Comentó con expresión seria.

"Eso es algo que… debe preguntárselo a él" – Respondió insegura.

"Entonces… rechazas la oferta"

"Definitivamente"

"Muy bien"

Lo vio moverse por su lado con dirección hacia la sala principal. Ni siquiera volteó a verla para botarla de la casa o insultarla por su atrevimiento al rechazar la oferta. Ninguna expresión. ¡Nada! Se llevó una mano a la mejilla sintiéndola aún muy caliente. Nadie en su vida le había pedido algo similar, y en verdad estaba pensando que Kaiba tenía problemas muy serios. ¡Pedirle que sea su novia falsa temporal! ¿En que estaba pensando? Sería mejor que saliera de esa casa por la puerta de servicio para evitarse otro traspié.

Dio unos pasos en sentido contrato de la sala, pero se detuvo en medio del pasillo, presa de la sorpresa que se llevó. ¿Era Kaiba saludando amablemente? Lo pudo escuchar muy claramente en la distancia. Daba los respetos a la feliz pareja que seguramente eran los asociados. No pareciera que fuese él mismo… ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que lo vio la última vez? ¡Casi nueve años!... Podía notar la gran diferencia que había entre el muchacho adolescente que sólo daba órdenes fríamente, aunque estaba segura que no había cambiado, pero era abismal comparado con las palabras del maduro hombre que dejó relucir hace unos segundos. ¿En verdad los negocios eran tan complicados como parecía? Ella no tenía ni idea.

Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir que una fuerza inexplicable tomaba parte de ella, haciendo que se volteara en el pasillo, mirando fijamente a la alfombra persa que daba inicio a la sala principal. Era un Kaiba e iba a hacer todo lo posible por obtener la alianza bajo cualquier término, aún si era por la fuerza en el peor de los casos. Lo cual significaba que ella tendría parte de culpa por no haber aceptado, y dejar que Kaiba lo haga a su manera…

¿Fue por eso que ni siquiera retrocedió y sólo dijo 'muy bien'?... estaba empezando a sospechar que lo hizo adrede para que ella se viera en esa disyuntiva. ¡Si pudiera odiar, lo haría! Sin embargo, si alguien no lo frenaba de hacer lo que quisiera con su nuevo asociado, entonces no tenía sentido simplemente irse y fingir que no había escuchado nada. Decididamente, empezó a caminar en línea recta hacia le entrada de la sala.

¡¿Nadie la detendría?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Maldita Wheeler!

Se había tomado la molestia de explicarle algunos detalles de su alianza, hasta tuvo que inventar que lo hacía por el bien del anciano, y los intereses sinceros para formar este tipo de negocio. En verdad pensaba que ella aceptaría o por lo menos le podría haber planteado una contraoferta para exigirle más beneficios, porque… ¿A quién no le interesaba el dinero suficiente para financiar todo lo que le quedaba de vida? A todos… menos a los perdedores de los hermanos Wheeler. ¡Qué tontería! Perderse una gran oferta sólo por mantener su estúpida dignidad de no aceptar nada de Kaiba y de sus objetivos egoístas.

Escuchó lo suficiente de la muchacha para saber que no tendría sentido seguir insistiendo. ¡Ella se lo perdía! Maldijo entre dientes nuevamente al detenerse unos segundos en la entrada de la sala principal, podía repasar los rostros sonrientes de sus invitados. El hombre vestido formalmente, de aproximadamente setenta años, delgado, alto y canoso, quien estaba acompañado de una señora muy cercana a su edad, de estatura más baja, y sobretodo muy sonriente conversando con Mokuba. ¿Le parecía o lo estaba mareando?

Sabía que era hora de recurrir al plan B. Él siempre conseguía lo que quería, y si tenía que actuar que su supuesta 'novia haya sufrido un accidente', lo valía. Así eliminaría todo lo relacionado al género femenino de su vida y haría lo posible para que Harris le brindara la alianza sin chistar… otra vez ¡Maldita wheeler!

"Bienvenido a mi casa… Mr. Harris. Espero no le moleste que le hable en nuestro idioma" – Comentó seguro al olvidarse de su asunto previo y brindarle una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, pero un poco más afectada. Estaba intentado ser lo más amable posible.

"Kaiba. Que gusto me da estar aquí" – Respondió el hombre al dejar la conversación y centrarse en su anfitrión. – "Estará bien en cualquier idioma, digamos que me siento como en casa"

"Es bueno escucharlo hablar con tanta familiaridad"

Escuchó al hombre reírse abiertamente a la hora que apretaba su mano en un saludo muy americano. Aunque hubiera preferido una reverencia, intentó no destruir el ambiente de confianza creado por el anciano, que parecía muy a gusto de estar ahí… a comparación de él. Su atención se fue de inmediato a su esposa que lo saludó de la manera más alegre y emocionada, que pensó que en cualquier momento lo acogería de las mejillas como si se tratara de su abuela.

"Mi esposa también está muy contenta de estar aquí en ciudad Domino, le hace recordar mucho al anterior lugar en el que estuvo"

"Buenas Tardes Mrs. Harris. Espero haya disfrutado el viaje hasta aquí" – Hizo todo lo posible de parecer sincero, pero en realidad estaba usando de todo su autocontrol para no regresar a su rostro serio, y hacer corta esta reunión.

"Oh señor Kaiba. No sabe lo bien que la pasé en el vuelo" – Dijo la señora. – "Fue una maravilla. Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Estuve en conversaciones con una señorita muy amable al costado mío, y ya sabe usted las cosas que uno se viene a enterar a estos años. No se imaginará lo que le sucedió. Me estuvo comentando que…"

¿A qué hora se callaba esa mujer? Ni intentó seguir lo que decía porque las palabras se volvían como espirales que no conectaban unas con otras. Sería una pérdida de su valioso tiempo seguir lo que tenía que decir. Seguramente estaba rompiendo un record de palabras por minuto y ellos ni enterados. Lo único que lo hacía emitir una sonrisa burlona era que Mokuba estaba a punto de taparse los oídos con su propio cabello y salir corriendo de ahí.

"Disculpa querida" – Intervino el señor Harris al hacerle una pausa muy delicada. – "Tendremos dos semanas en Domino para tratar los detalles de nuestro viaje"

"Oh tienes razón, ya sabe que me entusiasmo muy rápido" – Respondió la mujer al coger el brazo de su esposo y darle unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Gracias Señor Harris" – Intervino Mokuba con voz de alivio. Estaba a punto de arrojarse al suelo y besar los pies del hombre que detuvo la tortura.

"Quiso decir que estamos agradecidos que estén aquí" – Corrigió Kaiba rápidamente al salvar la situación.

"Si entiendo" – Dijo el hombre muy sonriente. – "A todo esto… pensé haber leído en varias revistas del medio, que al parecer estabas manteniendo una relación con una muchacha. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al enterarme. ¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Puedo asegurarle que se trata de una equivocación" – Respondió cortésmente en una mirada hacia su hermano que planeaba escapar de la sala.

"¿En serio? Pues a mí me pareció muy real" – Dijo con una cara de decepción que fue percibido por los presentes. – "Ya había pensado que habías sentado cabeza acerca de formar una familia"

"Si me permite explicarle…"

"Buenas… Tardes"

Kaiba fue el primero en voltear inmediatamente hacia la voz femenina que se abrió espacio entre la conversación. La mirada fue seguida por Mokuba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la señora Harris que se notaba sorprendida, y el magnate que se frotó ambos ojos con el dorso de la mano. La voz sonó demasiado baja y tímida, que pensaron que se trataba de un gato o algo parecido.

"Si-siento la… de-demora" – Dijo la muchacha muy nerviosa al hacer una reverencia.

"¡Serenity!" – Gritó Mokuba al acercarse inmediatamente antes que se fuera o se reivindicara de lo que hacía.

"Vaya… seguramente Kaiba puede hacer las presentaciones correspondientes" – Dijo el señor Harris al mostrarse sonriente.

"Yo… creo que confundí la hora y…" – Intervino Serenity al evitar el par de ojos azules que caían sobre ella como látigos. – "Soy… Serenity Wheeler… la novia de Kaiba"

Al igual que él, todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de asimilar las palabras pronunciadas por la nerviosa muchacha… ¡Qué demonios hacía Wheeler! Estaba a punto de explicarles el plan B para salir de este aprieto, y así desmentir las tonterías que fraguó Mokuba en su contra, a quien sabe cuántos diarios. Ahora llegaba Wheeler, con cara de inocencia, a simplemente revalidar la oferta que tuvo el atrevimiento de rechazar. ¿Acaso lo tenían que echar todo a perder?

"Oh vaya. Buenas tardes señorita Wheeler. ¡Es una grata sorpresa! Pensé que Kaiba nos iba a explicar que se trataba de un error" – Intervino el magnate al saludar amablemente a Serenity.

"Mr. Harris, como verá, no soy una persona que sigue lo que puedan decir de mí en revistas o televisión" – Dijo con la voz más amable posible al no perder de vista a Wheeler.

"Señor Harris" – Dijo Mokuba sonriente. – "Creo que mencionaban a alguien pelirroja, y bueno no siempre tienen los detalles completos" – Comentó perspicazmente al dejar en claro tal detalle.

"Oh querida. No sabes el gusto que nos da conocerte" – Intervino la señora al saludarla felizmente que otra vez daba la sensación que se lanzaría por sus mejillas. – "Siempre mi esposo estuvo en conversaciones con el señor Kaiba, y bueno, no es muy detallista con su vida personal, pero es una sorpresa saber que tiene una relación con una muchacha tan bonita como tú"

"Gra-gracias. El gusto es mío" – Respondió amablemente sin saber que más decir, y sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas.

Si el dolor de cabeza producía un coma permanente, no le haría nada mal que tuviera uno en este instante. Todos parecían disfrutar de la presencia de Wheeler y creían que en realidad si era su supuesta novia. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Tomarla de la mano y fingir que eran una pareja? Pensaba que sería un pecado mortal hacerlo, sobretodo si se trataba de la familia de Joey, pero si ya estaban hasta ese nivel de la mentira, entonces conseguiría la alianza como sea… nunca en su vida se mostró afectuoso con nadie que no fuera Mokuba, pero al parecer tendrían que actuar mientras el anciano estuviera ahí. Tenía que dejar varias cosas en claro con Wheeler.

"Aunque… " – Comenzó la señora algo extrañada. – "Pensé haber escuchado que lo llamabas por su apellido"

"Ah… es que… " – Se sonrojó inmediatamente por el error. – "Es que a veces… se me olvida"

"¿Se te olvida su nombre?"

"¡No! Claro… que no…"

"Lo que Serenity quiere decir" – Intervino inmediatamente Kaiba ante las tonterías sin sentido que decía la muchacha. Sin dudarlo, asió fuertemente su mano y la puso a su lado, muy cerca. – "A veces se le olvida que el uso del apellido… forma parte de otras ocasiones más intimas"

¿Alguien podría haber pensado que Seto Kaiba diría algo tan insinuante? Ni él mismo. Pero si quería que esto funcionara, podría soportar la cara de indignación de Wheeler y el profundo escarlata que cubría su rostro, y parecía comérsela viva. No hubo arrepentimientos por lo que dijo, porque la pareja de ancianos parecía muy feliz, y sintió que iba por buen camino.

"Creo comprender" – Se rió la señora al llevar una mano hacia la mejilla. – "Nos sucedía a veces. ¿Verdad cariño?"

"Ajá, ya pasaron más de treinta años" – Dijo en un suspiro. – "Fueron buenos tiempos"

"Lo siguen siendo" – Respondió la señora en una sonrisa.

"¡Oh! Y yo que pensaba que era porque no recibía su beso de saludo"

"¡Mokuba!" – Gritaron al unísono contra el adolescente. Hasta el mismísimo Seto Kaiba empezaba a sentir un ardor en las mejillas. ¡Era increíble!

"¿Yo que dije? ¿Era secreto?" – Preguntó de lo más inocente.

"Estamos en el momento donde te mantienes callado" – Amenazó Kaiba en una ira incontenible que se manifestada por una vena saltante en su cien, a punto de volverse un aneurisma.

"Oh vaya. Los jóvenes de ahora" – Agregó la señora en una risa cómplice. – "Pero no se detengan por nosotros"

"Es que… por respeto y…" – Intentó decir Serenity, pero fue interrumpida.

"Tonterías. Para negocios exitosos, siempre el amor es pieza fundamental"

Fue en ese momento que la pareja de esposos, juntaron sus arrugados labios en lo que parecía una muestra de afecto espontánea y corta. ¡Estaba a punto de vomitar! Por decisión unánime, desheredaría a Mokuba después de esta reunión. Así que al sentir todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él, bajó la vista hacia Wheeler que parecía más nerviosa y sonrojada que antes. ¿Qué haría ahora? Sus ojos chocaron con los marrones de ella por algunos segundos, e intentó descifrar lo que querían decirle. ¿Estaría bien que siguieran actuando y mostraran lo que sus invitados esperaban con tanto interés?

La respuesta no se dejó esperar al notar como ella hacía un imperceptible asentimiento, así que por lo menos, podría recriminarle que estuvo de acuerdo. Apretándole la mano, descendió hasta su boca, y aunque se detuvo en medio camino para saber cómo reaccionaba, siguió hasta el final. Sintió su aliento en sus labios, y la humedad de su dulce boca invadiendo parte de sus sentidos. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Nadie le enseñó a Wheeler cerrar la boca cuando uno fingía un beso?

Sólo fueron segundos de eterno contacto que terminaron en la separación de sus labios, y volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores. En ese instante, empezó a preocuparse porque de no saber que era Wheeler a quien besaba, y que había compañía en la sala, con gusto hubiera continuado.

"¡Oh! Que romántico. Me encanta ver como una pareja profesa su amor" – Dijo muy sonriente la señora Harris.

"Muchas felicidades Kaiba" – Agregó confiado el magnate.

"Se lo agradecemos… Mr. Harris" – Pudo pronunciar aún tratando de enfocase en lo que hacía.

"Con todo ya aclarado, creo que aceptaré la oferta de Mokuba de quedarnos a cenar"

"Claro. Serán bienvenidos en todo momento" – Dijo Mokuba entusiasmado al hacer la seña de sus pulgares en forma afirmativa. – "¿Quieres que nos adelantemos Seto?"

"Claro… tengo unos… asuntos pendientes que discutir aquí" – Aceptó inmediatamente al apretar la mano de Wheeler que aún parecía viva a su lado.

"Tómense el tiempo que necesiten" – Agregó en una sonrisa el señor Harris. – "Los veremos en la mesa. Vamos querida"

Suspiró tranquilo al notar como Mokuba guiaba a los invitados fuera de su presencia. Caminaron muy alegremente mientras ensalzaban las antigüedades que se encontraban en el pasillo. Espero unos cuantos segundos hasta asegurarse que estaban lo suficientemente lejos. Al no escucharlo más, volteó hacia Wheeler nuevamente y la soltó como si le tuviera alergia.

"Maldita sea Wheeler" – Maldijo fuerte y claro al repasar la mano por su cabello.

"¿Qué… que hicimos?" – Se sorprendió Serenity al llevar ambas manos hacia la boca. Sintió que las rodillas le temblaban por lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

"¿Y todavía lo preguntas?" – Recriminó inmediatamente. – "Otro día, si planeas asentir de esa manera ante tal pedido… cierra la boca"

"Es que… no sabía qué… y…"

"Si vas a actuar por lo menos hazlo bien" – Se exasperó ante la inocencia que le mostraba, muy diferente de la actitud anterior, que parecía muy segura de lo que hacía.

"Es la primera vez que hago eso"

"No me vengas con tonterías que fue tu inocente primer beso, porque…"

"¡¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?!"

"¿Es en serio?" – Dijo totalmente desubicado por lo que escuchaba. – "Pues a mí no me pareció tan inocente, no trates de engañarme Wheeler"

"¡Kaiba! No estoy bromeando… yo no sabía qué hacer, y los señores se veían tan bien juntos y felices, que… ¡no puedo creerlo!" – Se desesperó al sentarse pesadamente en unos de los sillones cercanos. Su mirada se consumió entre los rincones de la sala.

Tuvo que contar hasta diez para no maldecir nuevamente porque seguramente lo escucharían fuerte y claro. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia con respecto a la fémina en cuestión. Pensando nuevamente, quería decir que había hecho un acuerdo para que actuaran como pareja, a una muchacha que ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que era tener novio. ¡Bien Kaiba! ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Explicarle con manzanas como era el proceso completo? En lugar de colaborar en conseguir la alianza, sólo haría que los ancianos se dieran cuenta que era una farsa.

"Repasemos esta… tontería" – Comenzó a decir al tomar asiento al lado de Wheeler que parecía seguir viendo al vacío, mientras se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar. – "¿Qué demonio se poseyó de ti para que aceptaras?"

"Tú lo sugeriste y…"

"¿Tu alma caritativa te hizo aceptar?" – Preguntó sarcástico.

"Bueno… no quería que Mokuba se sintiera infeliz por… no lograr la alianza, y…"

"¿Por Mokuba entonces?" – Siguió con el interrogatorio, sabiendo que había algo más escondido en todo lo que balbuceaba.

"También porque…" – Se detuvo al empezar a jugar con sus dedos y voltear la vista hacia la ventana. – "No lo sé"

"Tienes dos segundos…" – Le dijo en voz amenazadora al usar una de sus manos para hacer girar su barbilla y que no lo ignorara. – "Para responder"

"Para… que tu negocio sea justo y no les causaras… problemas a la familia" – Respondió en voz segura al cerrar los ojos presa de la intimidación.

"Eres extraña Wheeler" – Respondió en lo que parecía en una sonrisa afectada. Era como si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio.

"¿Qué pero… porqué?"

"Me da igual que pienses que pareceré una persona despiadada que hace lo posible por obtener sus objetivos, y no te equivocas" – Comenzó a hablar al momento de ponerse sobre los dos pies y dar unos pasos por la alfombra. – "Sin embargo, te quiero dejar algo bien en claro…" – Comentó al detenerse frente a ella, y un movimiento de sus brazos puso las dos manos sobre el respaldar del sillón, dejándola presa entre ellos. La sintió retroceder y hasta casi temblar. – "Ya que estás metida en esto, será mejor que no cometas ninguna torpeza, porque pienso llevar esto hasta el final"

"¿Y la… familia?" – Se animó a preguntar en un tono nervioso.

"Wheeler… siempre haciendo conclusiones antes de tiempo" – Comentó sin razón aparente al alejar los brazos y repasar una vez más la mano por sus cabellos.

"¿No les harás… nada malo?" – Cuestionó nuevamente al pararse débilmente del sillón. La mirada de Kaiba se centró en ella nuevamente.

"Eres libre de pensar lo que quieras"

La reputación no podía ser cambiada de la noche a la mañana, y en verdad, le tenía sin cuidado el concepto que Wheeler tuviera sobre su persona. Obviamente no le podría jugar sucio al anciano y quitarle todo, porque simplemente el plan de transcender en el tiempo, y el trabajo que había hecho en los últimos años, se vendría abajo. ¿No todos podrían pensar que seguía siendo el mismo Kaiba de dieciséis años toda la vida verdad? Tenía tantos proyectos en mente, que ahora lo único que le importaba, era que Wheeler cumpliera bien su papel.

"Entonces… podrías reivindicarte y decirles la verdad. De que planeas tu tan aclamada alianza honorablemente, y decirles que nunca existí"

"¿Estás loca Wheeler?" – Preguntó de lo más hastiado. Una cosa era lo que pensara ella, y una muy distinta que le dijera al anciano la verdad.

"Pero… me dijiste que pensara lo que quisiera, y deseo imaginar que lo haces honorablemente y…"

"No me hagas reír" – Agregó en una mueca de lo más sarcástica. – "Pensé haberte dicho que llegaría hasta el final… y ya que estas colaborando, creo que puedo acostumbrarme" – Sobretodo cuando lleguen los beneficios.

"Pero, se enteraran que no es verdad"

"A mi parecer, estabas muy segura al mencionar que teníamos una relación"

"¡Tú sabes porque fue!"

Dio unos pasos muy seguros hasta ella, que la sintió sobresaltarse nuevamente. No mentía cuando dijo que había sido su primer beso, porque se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, que no estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de algún hombre cerca de ella. Le hacía mucha gracia saber que… la pequeña bruja se sentía intimidada por su presencia. Algo dentro de él hacía que se relamiera los labios a causa de tales pensamientos, ya que era Seto Kaiba, y lo que más amaba en este mundo, era el control total.

Tal vez, estaba empezando a cambiar de opinión acerca de no seguir con el plan de Mokuba, y botar a la calle a Wheeler sin contemplaciones. Si la situación se iba a poner tan interesante como los últimos acontecimientos, podría sacar buenos beneficios de todo esto.

"Asumiré parte de mi responsabilidad" – Dijo secamente al mantener la cordura por los pensamientos anteriores.

"¿Y qué… debemos hacer ahora?"

"Por ahora, tengo personas esperando en el comedor, y creo que estás invitada esta vez" – Suspiró de manera seria al repasar los ojos por el contorno de la sala, olvidándose de la presencia de la muchacha.

"Supongo…"

"Has hecho un trato, así que será mejor que te comportes y sigas el plan"

"¿Hay algún… plan?"

"Lo habrá Wheeler"

**-Continuará-**

**N/A: **Casi había olvidado lo que era hacer una comedia romántica. Disfrute mucho escribiendo este capítulo, y será uno de las muchas de las situaciones que les sucederán a esta pareja nacida del Fandom, "Silentshipping" para ustedes. Después de mucha lectura, hice un recuento de todas las historias que me gustaría leer de ellos, y fabrique mi propia linea de capítulos para hacer un resumen de lo que pasaría en sus vidas juntos :D.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este largo capítulo y puedan dejar su review.


	2. Just Acting

**Nota:** Ningún personaje de Yu Gi Oh me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Comedia romántica a la vista :D ¡Disfruten su lectura!

**Resumen de Capítulo 2: **Simplemente estaban actuando, sólo que nunca pensaron, que las situaciones se saldrían de control.

* * *

><p><strong>-.-Just Acting-.-<strong>

_(¡Santo Cielo! Sentimos que algo se cocina a fuego lento en 'Corporación Kaiba'. Últimamente, el gran magnate Harris ha sido reconocido incontables veces en reuniones importantes hasta altas horas de la noche. Aunque no dudamos que se trate de un negocio que involucra millones de dólares, nos sentimos en la necesidad de averiguar quién es la sonriente señorita que acompaña al Gran Seto Kaiba. Descubriremos el plan armado por nuestro querido CEO)_

'_Celebrities Domino's Magazine'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió una ira incontenible dentro de él. Repasó los ojos nuevamente por el artículo que acaba de leer, y simplemente no pudo deshacerse de la mueca de molestia que apareció en ese preciso instante. ¿Cómo se atrevían a publicar su nombre en las líneas de esa patética revista? Ánimos no le faltaban por denunciarlos y cerrar su empresa lo antes posible, para que dejaran de enviar paparazis a su mansión. Lo único que hacían era expandir el nivel de patrañas escritas. A nadie debía importarle que hacía o dejaba de hacer en su corporación, sobretodo si estaba relacionado a la menor Wheeler.

No terminó de leerla cuando prosiguió a apretarla fuertemente entre las manos y dejarla como un acordeón. Inmediatamente lo tiró sin cuidado a un lado sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. No perdería el tiempo de esa manera, porque aún tenía muchos asuntos pendientes. Uno muy importante invadía su mente en muchos aspectos: Crear el plan maestro para que el anciano Harris siguiera creyendo que tenía una relación con Wheeler. Mentira que al parecer daba frutos en los últimos días, ya que el magnate sonreía con cada cláusula del contrato, comentando los buenos negocios que harían en el futuro. Podía asegurar que en cualquier momento cogería la pluma, y firmaría el pedazo de papel sin siquiera leer.

¿Quién podría adivinar que nunca hubo algún plan?

Wheeler merecía unas felicitaciones de su parte, porque no causó mayores problemas en su estadía en la mansión, o los días que salieron en compañía de Harris. Afortunadamente, no encontraba punto de comparación con su perdedor hermano, ya que era educada, formal, y discreta. No fue muy difícil acostumbrarse a su presencia. Sin embargo, necesitaba que siguiera actuando como su supuesta novia hasta que ese contrato estuviera firmado. Aún le preocupaba que el anciano se mostrara interesado en saber porque dedicaba más tiempo a los negocios en la oficina, y no con su familia en casa. Era muy sospechoso y podía oler que algo traía entre manos, así que esperaba que la dulce Serenity siguiera como hasta ahora.

¿Había pensado que era dulce? ¡Diablos! Comenzaba a desvariar.

"Kaiba"

Su atención se dirigió hacia la entrada. Era Wheeler que tenía medio cuerpo dentro del arco que formaba inicialmente de sala, con expresión tímida, y llamándolo por su apellido nuevamente. Una señal de alerta le vino a la mente en ese instante cuando recordó que le había dado, de entre sólo una persona, la autorización para que lo llamara por su nombre. ¿Seguía olvidándolo?

"Wheeler" – Pronunció en un respiro para volver a la realidad. – "¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que me llames por el nombre? ¿Deseas que lo anote en un cuaderno para que lo recuerdes?" – Dijo irónico al hacerle un ademán para que pasara.

"Lo siento, es que aún no me acostumbro" – Dijo nerviosa al dar unos pasos.

"Pues ya han pasado días, y no querrás que responda como la última vez" – Se burló al momento de cruzar los brazos. Hasta cierto punto le agradaba tener el control de la situación.

"Tú tampoco has llamado por mi nombre"

"Si, pero yo tengo más probabilidades de no equivocarme cuando esté Harris cerca" – Respondió soberbio al tomar asiento sobre el sillón. – "Espero que no se te olvide"

"Lo tengo presente, Kaiba" – Dijo más segura al acercarse a él.

¿Quién se creía Wheeler para responderle de esa manera? Era una provocación en todo el sentido de la palabra al llamarlo por el apellido nuevamente. Que se hubiera comportado un poco amable con ella para que aceptara su oferta, no quería decir que tuviera esas confianzas con él. Muy bien, tal vez pronto la haría pagar por su actitud altanera.

"Vine porque Mokuba me comunicó ayer sobre la llegada de Harris" – Pronunció ecuánime al sentarse en el sillón del frente.

"Hizo bien. Recuerdo que fuiste tú quien quiso hacer una obra de caridad y evitar que Harris caiga 'en las garras' de corporación Kaiba" – Expresó irónico al mirarla fijamente.

"No lo llamaría obra de caridad" – Se incomodó antes las palabras. – "Sólo no deseo que una familia tan unida… termine firmando algo de lo que puedan arrepentirse"

"No sabes nada Wheeler" – Alegó malhumorado. – "Te pongo en claro que mis objetivos son altamente confidenciales y no pienso compartirlos contigo, pero te anuncio que esto beneficiará a ambas parte, y no me importa si los crees o no"

"Hago lo posible por creerte, tampoco me cierro ante la posibilidad" – Comentó nerviosa. – "Q-Quiero creer en ti y que harás lo correcto"

"¿Comenzarás tú también con el sermón de la amistad? Porque ya tuve suficiente de tantas patrañas"

"No. Bueno… tómalo como gustes. Sólo deseo que ambos firmen una alianza transparente en la medida de lo posible"

"Lo sabemos Wheeler" – Dijo de mala gana al descansar en el respaldar del sillón.

"Se nota que el señor Harris es un hombre de familia" – Comentó más entusiasta al verlo relajarse. – "Y la señora Elizabeth le gusta hablar mucho sobre sus hijos, me parece muy cómico que Mokuba no la quiera escuchar" – Se rió frescamente al tapar su boca.

Alzó una ceja al escucharla hablar de manera tan familiar. Hace unos segundos llegó cuestionando las razones de la firma de su contrato, prácticamente alegando que la familia Harris se arrepentiría de hacer negocios con él, como si fuera alguna clase de ser indeseado. En cambio, ahora se reía como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada, y se atrevía a decir el nombre de Mrs. Harris como si la conociera de toda la vida. Era un nombre que producía dolor de cabeza. ¿Los Wheeler eran así de raros?

"¿Elizabeth?"

"Ah, es que me puso en claro varias veces que la llamara por su nombre, porque no le gustaba las formalidades" – Se inquietó. – "Es una muy buena persona que ha recorrido todo el mundo, me parece muy interesante sus vivencias"

"Seguro" – Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

"Y cuando me comentó que tuvo cinco hijos, en verdad me sorprendió muchísimo. Todos se encuentran en varios países del mundo encargándose del negocio familiar"

"Wheeler" – Pronunció su nombre para que dejara de hablar y saber qué demonios le interesaba conocer de la vida de la mujer en cuestión.

"No he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan positiva, y me gustó mucho escuchar lo que tiene que contar, espero que algún día pueda encontrar…"

"¡Wheeler!"

"Lo siento" – Se disculpó al poner las manos sobre su boca. – "Es sólo que ayer me llamó al teléfono que me diste y pasamos horas conversando" – Explicó al descansar ambas manos sobre su regazo.

"No necesito saber detalles de su amena discusión" – Comentó irónico. – "Tengo suficiente con que llegue a casa y empiece a romper su record de palabras por minuto"

"Creo comprender" – Se rió aunque delicadamente. – "Son buenas personas"

"Si piensas lanzar indirectas para persuadirme a no seguir con esto, estas yendo por mal camino" – Comentó incisivo.

"Esa no era mi intensión" – Se defendió. – "Aunque sólo espero que no hagan alguna pregunta que no pudiéramos responder" – Se movió insegura en su sitio. – "Justamente por eso vine antes, para poder hacerte algunas preguntas"

"¿Preguntas?" – Cuestionó extrañado. – "¿Necesitas saber algo que no esté en la televisión o los diarios? No veo la razón"

"Ayer la señora Elizabeth me preguntó cuál era tu comida favorita y no supe que decir" – Respondió nerviosa al morderse el labio inferior. – "Necesito saber detalles importantes"

Una risa fría salió por su boca. Simplemente imaginarse a Wheeler por el teléfono tratando de adivinar sus gustos, le pareció lo más ridículo del mundo. No pensó compartir con ella algún detalle de su vida, que no fuera parte del entorno público, porque simplemente no era de su incumbencia. Para un contrato que duraría tan poco tiempo, no tenía planeado decirle cuestiones personales que pudiera ser usado en su contra, por muy insignificante que pareciera. Sin embargo, le daría un punto a favor por adelantarse. Wheeler estaba haciendo su tarea.

"Es cierto" – Se sonrojó ante la burla que recibió. – "Bastaría con saber, no sé… tus preferencia en comida, libros, lugares a visitar"

"Eso lo puedes conseguir de Mokuba" – Comentó fastidiado.

"Si te avergüenza comenzar" – Contestó seriamente mientras enumeraba con los dedos. – "Yo tengo veintidós años, me gusta el color rosado, mi libro de cabecera son novelas de ficción, soy del signo de…"

"Escorpio" – Completó la frase que pensaba terminar la menor Wheeler. – "¿En verdad todas esas tonterías importan?"

"Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo sé todo Wheeler. Podría responder en este preciso instante donde está tu hermano con sólo un botón, pero afortunadamente no es de mi interés" – Respondió ocultando una sonrisa sarcástica ante la sorprendida fémina. – "Pero si tanto deseas saber, te enviaré un documento con los detalles. ¿Satisfecha?"

Era obvio que la dejó sin palabras. Él también se adelantó como siempre, ya que necesitaba saber con quién había hecho un trato de tal calibre. Compartiría con ella más tiempo del necesario, y aunque el exterior le decía que era inofensiva, igual no quería riesgos. Aunque no le interesaran patrañas como su signo zodiacal, de todas maneras lo incluyó a la lista. ¿Sería coincidencia que fuera del mismo? ¡Diablos! Fue el momento que salió Mokuba recordándole que en algunos aspectos, por lo menos los interesantes para personas mayores de edad, si eran compatibles…

"¡Seto!"

Antes que pudiera pensar o que la sangre comenzara su recorrido hasta su cerebro. Mokuba entró a la sala con la respiración agitada y corriendo como si alguien lo persiguiera.

"Ahora que sucede"

"Encontré… a Harris en la entrada" – Dijo apresuradamente.

"¿Por qué demonios no lo anunciaron?" – Preguntó molesto al verlo hacerle gestos de pánico.

"Es que… corté la electricidad en un momento no adecuado, cuando ya habían pasado" – Respondió al reírse nervioso. – "No te preocupes que ya está arreglado"

"¿Y las cámaras de seguridad?"

"Se reiniciaron y en un minuto funcionarán nuevamente" – Dijo rápidamente. – "Lo importantes es que están caminando para entrar, y no pienso quedarme aquí para recoger los restos de mis oídos por Mrs. Harris"

"Kai… digo Seto" – Se corrigió Serenity al hablarle. – "Igual íbamos a actuar, aunque es algo antes"

"Muy bien. Será mejor que no cometas alguna torpeza" – Agregó seriamente al acomodar algunos cabellos en su frente, y parecer lo más formal posible.

Era casi mediodía, y dudaba que Harris llegara a esas horas para hablar de negocios, así que seguramente quería hacerlo perder tiempo con cuestiones de familia, que ya lo tenía cansando. Sino fuera porque le importaba la alianza, hace mucho tiempo le hubiera dicho que Mokuba era su familia, y no pensaba extenderla. ¡Y mucho menos con Wheeler!

"¿Se quedarán así?" – Intervino Mokuba al verlos sentados uno al frente del otro.

"¿Qué tiene de extraño?" – Preguntó Kaiba al no saber a lo que se refería.

"Seto. Pensé que iban a actuar como una pareja, no como perfectos extraños"

"Técnicamente somos extraños" – Dijo sarcástico al cruzarse de brazos. – "¿Qué sugieres?"

"Mokuba tiene razón" – Intervino Serenity al ponerse de pie. – "Creo que si me pongo a tu lado, quedará solucionado" – Dijo al momento de sentarse en el gran sillón.

"Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé" – Susurró Mokuba al poner la mano en la frente.

"Mokuba. Será mejor que te entrometas en tus propios asuntos, ya hiciste suficiente, y no planeo quedar en ridículo" – Se quejó inmediatamente. ¿Había algo de extraño que estuviera sólo a su lado?

"Intento ayudar" – Comentó al avanzar hacia ellos. – "Serenity, ¿Podrías pararte?"

Frunció el entrecejo al notar que Wheeler seguía la orden de Mokuba en un asentimiento de cabeza. Al verlo tan pensativo y con la mano en el mentón, temió lo peor. No entendía de qué iba todo este teatro. La ayuda de Mokuba se convertía en un dolor de cabeza intenso, y ya suficientes problemas tenía con la familia Harris. ¿Qué demonios planeaba hacer?

La respuesta llegó como balde de agua fría al sentir el peso de Wheeler sobre su regazo. Mokuba la había empujado hacia él como si no le importara que estuviera ahí. Mejor dicho... ¡Lo hizo adrede! Lo único que sintió fueron sus brazos que se sujetaron a su gabardina y su trasero cayendo sobre… mejor no pensaba.

"¡Suerte!" – Les gritó Mokuba al salir corriendo de la sala.

"Wheeler… ¿Quieres hacerte a un lado?" – Pidió malhumorado al aflojar los brazos de la fémina de su prenda.

"Mokuba me empujó" – Se quejó avergonzada.

"¡Ya me di cuenta!" – Le gritó al querer empujarla él también y dejara de moverse. – "Ahora haz algo útil y sal de aquí"

"Lo siento"

"¡Oh cielos! No pensamos que sería un mal momento"

La voz de alerta de una mujer mayor llegó hasta sus oídos. Su vista inmediatamente viajó hasta la entrada de sala para encontrase con Mrs. Harris tomada del brazo de su esposo y cubriéndose la boca de manera sorpresiva. Entonces se dio cuenta en la posición que se encontraba con Wheeler. Obviamente era una posición comprometedora. ¡Iba a matar a alguien!

"Mr. Harris" – Pronunció al pararse de su sitio y lograr quitarse a la bruja Wheeler de encima, pero no la alejó de su lado. – "Sentimos el inconveniente" – Pronunció en una tos nerviosa. Sentía las orejas calientes por alguna extraña razón.

"No tienen porque disculparse" – Se rió el hombre tenuemente.

"Nos tomó por sorpresa su llegada, y bueno…" – Intervino Serenity más sonrosada que nunca al tocarse una mejilla.

"Todo está bien, lo tomamos deportivamente" – Comentó Mrs. Harris al caminar hacia ellos en una amplia sonrisa. Fue seguida por su esposo. – "Entendemos que son una pareja joven que desea aprovechar su momento a solas" – Se rió amigablemente. – "Fuimos jóvenes también, y entendemos a la perfección. ¿Verdad cariño?"

"Por supuesto" – Asintió el hombre. – "Recuerdo muy bien cuando tu madre nos pescó en la cocina, aún me duele el golpe con la sartén"

"Y todo por un beso"

"Ahora los jóvenes lo tienen más fácil. Hay que aprovechar la libertad"

Lo siguiente que captaron sus ojos fue a la pareja compartiendo un corto beso, que lo hizo revolver el estómago. No entendía como señores de esa edad podían contar abiertamente sus cuestiones personas sin algún tipo de reparo sobre su audiencia. Con Wheeler sólo estaba manteniendo una relación… laboral y no amorosa como hacían creer, así que no tenía pensado hacer nada indebido ni en su sala, ni cocina. Le molestaba que pensaran que se comportaba como un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas en su propia casa. ¡Maldita sea!

"S-Si entendemos" – Intervino Serenity en un suspiro al verlos compartir tal expresión de amor. Ante sus ojos claro. – "Por favor tomen asiento. Deben estar cansados" – Agregó cortésmente.

"El paseo en Domino ha sido muy placentero" – Dijo Mrs. Harris al tomar siento al lado de su esposo en el sillón frente a ellos.

"Aún tenemos muchos lugares por conocer, así que alargaremos algunos días la estadía por la ciudad" – sonrió el Sr. Harris.

"Esperamos que cumpla con sus expectativas" – Agregó Kaiba al hacer una seña hacia la mucama que pasaba por la entrada para que hiciera su trabajo.

"Serenity. Espero puedas acompañarme un día para hacer compras" – Pidió la mujer soñadoramente.

"Claro. Me encantaría" – Asintió inmediatamente.

"Tengo tantas cosas que adquirir aquí" – Dijo en una sonrisa, para después mirar directamente hacia la muchacha que seguía el entusiasmo. – "Mi hijo mayor me dará un nuevo nieto y estoy muy emocionada. Tengo que llevar muchos regalos"

"Ah bueno… de seguro que sí. Le ayudará a conseguirlos" – Se mostró ansiosa ante el comentario.

"Me encanta cuando estoy rodeada de niños. Es una sensación única que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Hacen tantas travesuras y pueden lastimarse. Uno debe estar muy…"

Y la mujer siguió hablando sobre los beneficios de los niños como si fuera un tema importante en su vida. Perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, porque sintió la mirada de soslayo que le envió Wheeler. Podía leerlo a kilómetros de distancia en su rostro. Le pedía ayuda para que callara a la mujer. ¿Pensó haber escuchado que le caía bien? ¡Se lo tenía bien merecido!

"¡Ay señor Kaiba! De sólo imaginarme cómo serían sus hijos con la linda Serenity me da mucho entusiasmo. Espero estar viva para verlo. ¿Verdad querido?"

"Si cariño" – Contestó el hombre en una gota de sudor que resbalaba por su frente.

¡Argh! Esa mujer lo iba a dejar en estado de coma.

"Mrs. Harris" – Intervino ante la mirada sorpresiva de Serenity que se había quedado paralizada. Esperaba que no estuviera alucinando algo que no pasaría nunca. ¡Nunca! – "Es un tema que podemos tratarlo de aquí… a diez años más. Todavía no hay ningún plan, ni apuro para tener un infante en casa. Tengo muchos proyectos por concretar aún" – Trató de explicar lo más profesionalmente posible.

"Entendemos Kaiba. No hay apuro por nada" – Dijo Mr. Harris en una sonrisa. – "Disculpe a mi esposa Serenity, es muy entusiasta en estos temas"

"D-Descuide" – Logró pronunciar con esfuerzo al regresar a la realidad.

"Siento si mi felicidad es un poco desbordante" – Agregó la mujer. – "Pero ya que estamos aquí, y no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar los cuatro. Me gustaría escuchar como conoció a la bella Serenity"

Ahora quien se paralizó fue él. Se preguntaba cómo demonios se le ocurría tales preguntas a la loca mujer. ¿Qué debería decir? Nunca pensó que necesitaran saber tales detalles para llevar a cabo una relación falsa, y de seguro Wheeler tampoco, porque se quedó quieta en su lugar mordiéndose el labio. Fue una pregunta que no agregó a la lista de cuestiones importantes por saber.

"No hay mucho que contar" – Pronunció al tomar el vaso de agua de la mesa de centro, que hace unos segundos dejó la mucama.

"Estoy segura que la suya fue muy interesante" – Insistió la mujer con ojos interesados.

"Serenity… le puede dar los detalles de eso" – Agregó en una falsa sonrisa al mirarla insistentemente.

"¿Yo?" – Cuestionó en voz alta casi indignada, pero se sorprendió y volvió a su sonrisa de siempre para aparentar. – "C-Claro. Aunque no es muy interesante como parece. Tanto así que no debería contarla" – Dijo casi en un susurro.

"Ay por favor. Seguramente es todo lo contrario. Soy muy sentimental y me gustaría escucharla por muy simpe que parezca"

Esto sí que le iba a gustar. La mujer no la dejaría en paz hasta que no le dijera detalles sobre su supuesto inicio de relación, y sería buena idea escuchar a Wheeler a ver que se le ocurría. Si se llevó la inteligencia de su familia, entonces estaba seguro que idearía algo que valiera la pena.

"Bueno… todo comenzó hace unos seis meses, en la universidad. Lo veía a la salida,… mmmm no parecía interesado en hablar con alguien, así que decidí acercarme y… mmmm pensé que sería buena idea…" – Se detuvo nerviosa al desviar la vista hasta Kaiba. ¡Conocía esa sonrisa hipócrita!

"¿Sucede algo malo?" – Cuestionó Mrs Harris al verla detenerse del relato.

"Es que recordé como ocurrió todo" – Dijo en una amplia sonrisa al volver su atención hacia la pareja que esperaba expectante. – "En realidad me acerqué, pero… sólo para decirle que dejara de seguirme, ya que varias veces lo vi por mi casa. Mi hermano lo conoce, y fue directamente a decirle que no estaba interesada en salir con él. Ya sabe, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo"

Una mirada fría y molesta se concentró en la presencia de Wheeler al escuchar la estúpida historia que salió por su boca. ¿Qué demonios hacía? ¿Ponerlo en la historia como una clase de acosador o algo por el estilo? ¡Maldita bruja Wheeler!

"Ohh no me lo imaginaba" – Se rió Mr. Harris en una sonrisa desconcertada.

"Pero como se puede dar cuenta, Seto es un vehemente e ignoró mi pedido por casi dos semanas. En realidad no sabía cómo deshacerme de él y sus regalos" – Dijo en una risa entre dientes. – "Después de eso…"

"Serenity" – Llamó con la voz más siniestra que pudo encontrar, tratando por todos los medios no perder el control y empezar a gritar. – "Creo que malinterpretaste mis avances. Exactamente me pareció que fuiste tú, quien sin querer, se paseaba con Tristan sólo para llamar mi atención" – Dijo lo primero que se le vio a la mente para tratar de regresarle sus palabras.

"¿Quién es Tristan?" – Preguntó Mrs. Harris tratando de hilar las dos historias.

"Su ex novio" – Respondió seriamente. Esperando por alguna reacción de Harris. La frase tuvo todos los condimentos para interpretarse como si Serenity fuera la única interesada en usar todas sus armas para estar con él. Lo cual era muy entendible. Era Seto Kaiba después de todo.

"Oh entiendo. Seguramente Serenity ya empezaba a mostrar interés" – Comentó animada Mrs. Harris. – "Aunque lo de salir con el ex novio…"

¡Bien merecido Wheeler!

"Tiene una explicación muy simple, y es que ya habían transcurrido tiempo desde que le dijera que no… y bueno me daba un poco de pena verlo tan… decaído" – Trató de explicarse. Necesitaba pensar en algo rápido.

"A partir de ahí se voltearon los papeles. Yo tengo mucho trabajo en Corporación Kaiba, y perdí en rastro de Serenity por varios días"

"¡Oh sí! Ahora recuerdo…" – Exclamó Serenity. – "Un día de camino a casa, encontré la sorpresa de mi vida al ver decorado todo el parque de atracciones de color rosado, y con una banderola gigantesca con mi nombre, pidiéndome que salga con él. ¿Se imagina? Como diría no a semejante acción tan romántica" – Terminó de decir al tomar la mano de Kaiba de manera cariñosa y descansar su cabeza en su hombro. – "Recuerdo los helicópteros sobrevolando el cielo con banderolas de corazones también"

Wheeler no saldría viva de ese lugar.

"¡Oh que romántico!" – Dijo con entusiasmo Mrs. Harris. – "No me lo esperaba del señor Kaiba, ya sabemos que el amor lo cambia todo" – Se rió.

"Algunos detalles no son ciertos, pero creo que mi… querida Serenity lo dijo todo" – Comentó lo más serenamente posible al apretar más la mano de Wheeler y sentir que hizo lo posible por deshacer la unión.

"Es el momento que uno desea volver a ser joven nuevamente" – Comentó Mr. Harris al tomar la mano de su esposa y darle un beso en la frente de manera cariñosa.

"Muy cierto" – Dijo sonriente al pellizcarle la mejilla.

Sintió la mirada muy atenta de ambos. Había hecho el ridículo de toda su vida por culpa de Wheeler, y no quería comentar algo más que pudiera ser usado en su contra. Pero simplemente no lograba deshacerse de la mirada atenta que llegaban como flechas hacía ellos. Entonces conectó los puntos. ¿Querían que se besaran otra vez? ¡Al diablo con todo esto!

"Serenity" – La llamó rápidamente al tener su atención.

"Qu…"

No la dejó terminar cuando sin esperar su asentimiento, aterrizó su boca sobre la de ella. Era de esperarse de la inexperta Wheeler que no supo corresponder, y abrió sus labios nerviosamente. Lo dejaba pasar como si tuvieran una relación y no se tratara de una actuación. ¿Sabía lo que hacía o era así de torpe? La primera vez fue una sensación distinta, pero ahora sentía un calor característico dentro de él, seguramente por la rabia contenida. Hundió su boca más en la de ella.

Entonces… sintió un dolor en su labio inferior que lo hizo separarse inmediatamente.

"Qué demonios…"

"Lo siento, no sabía…"

"¡Oh dios! Necesitamos atención aquí" – Dijo Mrs. Harris al hacer una señal a la mucama que estaba en la entrada.

"Descuiden… yo me haré cargo" – Intervino Serenity al pararse del sillón y tomó a Kaiba de la mano hasta la entrada.

Le facilitó las cosas a Wheeler al dejarse llevar, simplemente por la sorpresa que trajo consigo su acción. Inconscientemente llevó sus dedos a su labio y cuando volvió a mirar, había unas manchitas imperceptibles de sangre. ¿La bruja se atrevió a morderlo?

¡Maldita sea Wheeler!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mano se le congeló en medio viaje sobre la puerta de ingreso a la oficina de Kaiba. Dio unos pasos a un lado y recostó la espalda sobre la pared para detenerse a pensar unos momentos las razones por las que hacía todo esto. Se suponía que quería mantener a la familia Harris a salvo de todo este embrollo, y según Mokuba no había nada raro en su contrato. Incluso le pasó una copia para que lo leyera completamente, y aunque lo destruyó una vez que lo terminó, pudo darse cuenta que en verdad era honorable y justo. Sin embargo, ya no sabía cómo reivindicarse acerca de ser su novia temporal. No quería seguir engañando a la familia Harris que se mostraban sinceros todo el tiempo.

Al contrario de Kaiba, no tuvo problemas de salir con ellos a cenar o almorzar durante los días que visitaron la mansión. Incluso varias veces una limosina la recogió desde el orfanato, sólo para asistir a sus reuniones, y la dejaba a cuadras cercanas de su casa. El incidente hace tres días, la dejó sumamente avergonzada y nerviosa, ya que mordió a Kaiba presa del pánico que significó que la besara de esa manera. Aunque no conociera cómo besaban las actrices profesionales, pudo sentir que tomó ventaja de su ignorancia. Se sonrojó inmediatamente por el recuerdo de su boca contra la suya.

¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante un beso de Seto Kaiba? ¡Sus miles de fans enamoradas seguramente la odiarían de por vida si la vieran!

Lo único que le causó orgullo fue la historia que inventó acerca de cómo se conocieron. Simplemente no pudo ignorar su sonrisa sarcástica y cruel cuando le dio el pase para que ella hablara. No pudo contener su ira al sentirlo burlarse de ella. Su mente fue muy rápida al darle la mejor idea que se le hubiera ocurrido en años. Aunque no contó con escuchar lo de Tristan, porque nunca tuvieron una relación, estaba segura que lo avergonzó lo suficiente con la historia del parque de diversiones rosado.

Ocultó una risa entre ambas manos. No había dudas que se divertía, y es ahí donde radicaba el problema. Su ética de hacer lo correcto estaba chocando de frente con la tranquilidad que le producía ver maldecir a Kaiba. Aunque frunciera el entrecejo a más no poder con alguna de sus ocurrencias, notaba la diferencia de su extraño comportamiento actual comparado con el que le mostró cuando Mokuba lo presentó.

Si tan sólo no fuera tan peligroso y atractivo al mismo tiempo…

"Wheeler. ¿Hasta qué hora planeas estar ahí riendo como loca?"

"¡Kaiba!" – Exclamó sorprendida al voltear rápidamente hacia el hombre que la veía desde la puerta abierta de la oficina. – "Lo siento"

"Deja de disculparte, y entra de una vez"

"Ehh… ¿Estas mejor?" – Se atrevió a preguntar al caminar hacia la puerta y pasar lentamente a la oficina.

"No gracias a ti" – Respondió insulsamente al cerrar la puerta. – "Toma asiento"

"En verdad siento lo de la…"

"Hablaremos de eso Wheeler" – Intervino al mostrarle el sillón.

"¡Mokuba!" – Exclamó al ver al adolescente sentado con un libro entre las manos, así que por seguridad se puso a su lado. – "¿Es algún tipo de reunión secreta?" – Agregó animadamente.

"Hola Serenity" – Saludó sonriente Mokuba al dejar el libro. – "Digamos que es algo así. Tenemos noticias importantes"

"Así es Wheeler" – Afirmó rápidamente al apoyar sus manos sobre el sillón más pequeño, aún de pie. – "Pero antes, necesitamos conversar un tema en particular que supongo que sabrás de que trata"

"¿La última reunión con la familia Harris?" – Cuestionó insegura al no saber que más decir. Ya le había pedido disculpas por una hora. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

"Exacto. Y no toleraré que me dejes en ridículo de esa manera nuevamente" – Dijo molesto. – "Ya lo hablamos antes, y quiero que sea la última vez que lo repito"

"Pero a ellos les pareció muy romántico y…" – Trató de explicar pacientemente antes de ser interrumpida.

"No importa lo que hayan pensado" – Se quejó en una mirada fría y seria. – "Está en juego mi reputación"

"Si eso es lo que pretendes aparentar" – Susurró de mala gana al suspirar. – "Se hará como quieras"

"Tengo muchos negocios que pesan sobre mis hombros, y no pienso ser la burla de mi personal de servicio o de Mr. Harris que lo veré hasta en la sopa, después de la firma del contrato. Así que no aparento nada." – Dijo firmemente.

No se podía razonar con ese terco hombre, por muy Kaiba que fuera.

"Deseas llevar buenas relaciones con Harris, le dices que tienes novia para darle buena impresión, pero al mismo tiempo, planeas comportarte como alguna clase de ser mezquino que no siente nada. Es como insultar su inteligencia" – Resopló Serenity tratando de entender lo que sucedía. – "Con todas las pistas que le dejas, estoy segura que comenzará a sospechar en cualquier momento"

Un silencio sepulcral se sintió en el ambiente. En cualquier momento caería un alud por el nivel bajo de la temperatura en el lugar. La mirada de Seto Kaiba era por demás fría y se hundían en los ojos de Serenity, que parecía mantenerse inmune a su terquedad. Estaba segura de lo que decía, no había error. Ella no sabía nada de tener novio, pero mostrar sentimientos por la otra parte, estaba incluido en el paquete de cualquier relación. Muy diferente de lo que pensaría Kaiba.

¿El CEO podría amar a alguien alguna vez? ¿Sabía lo que involucraba en verdad tener una relación? No lo sabía; sin embargo, existía algo muy dentro que le decía que la persona frente a ella, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para descubrir que si podía sentir algo, fuera de su amor fraternal por Mokuba.

Mokuba era una prueba que si podía amar a alguien… Claro que no necesariamente tenía que ser ella.

"Seto, Serenity. Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema de conversación" – Intervino Mokuba al llamar la atención de ambos. – "Ya parecen una pareja de verdad"

"¡Mokuba! Que te dije de hacer comentarios fuera de lugar" – Le riñó Kaiba.

"¿Qué? Sólo digo lo que veo"

"Es lo que pienso Kaiba. Con ese comportamiento, lo único que harás será gritarle la verdad de lo que sucede" – Se quejó Serenity al cruzar los brazos, aunque por dentro sudaba mares por la mirada insistente.

"Muy bien Wheeler" – Comenzó al dirigirse hacia el asiento donde se encontraba. – "Ya que noto tu espíritu colaborativo. Creo que podemos pulir algunos déficits"

"¿Déficits?" – Preguntó insegura al verlo acercarse.

"Nunca olvidaré que me mordiste ese día, y no te preocupes que no me vengaré" – Dijo en voz seria y con la mueca sarcástica de siempre.

"Bueno, ya pedí disculpas" – Pronunció nerviosa.

"Si, pero no necesariamente las disculpas hacen que no se vuelva a repetir" – Explicó pacientemente para después dirigirse a Mokuba. – "Mokuba. Ve al otro sillón"

"Con gusto" – Dijo el adolescente al pararse y cederle el sitio a su hermano.

"No entiendo" – Expresó nerviosa al verlo sentarse junta a ella. – "¿Qué tiene que ver los déficits que mencionas?" – Dijo al empezar el juego con sus manos. Bastó con sólo prenderse a los ojos azules y ante la impotencia de su presencia, para generar ansiedad en todo su cuerpo. ¡Estaba cerca, muy cerca!

"Según lo que pude ver, no están muy sincronizados al besar" – Intervino Mokuba pensativo. – "Y según mi ojo experto, necesitan mejorar en ese aspecto de todas maneras"

"¿Q-Qué?... T-Tú lo viste" – Logró comentar nerviosa.

"No es difícil hacerlo con tantas cámaras de seguridad" – Se rió entre dientes.

"Deja de hablar Wheeler que nos haces perder el tiempo" – Pronunció irónico al cogerla de la barbilla y hacer que lo mirara. – "Así que será mejor que empieces a practicar, porque no pienso soportar otro error"

Se paralizó ante el pedido del mayor Kaiba. ¿Quería que lo besara como si se tratara de un deporte?

"¡No lo haré!" – Gritó al momento de soltarse del brazo de Kaiba.

"Pensé haber escuchado que querías colaborar en hacerlo bien, y un punto importante con Harris es justamente este. Un matrimonio de tantos años, podría sospechar en cualquier momento"

"¿Lo disfrutas verdad Kaiba?" – Se quejó al pararse del asiento indignada. – "Disfrutas verme en este problema, y sugerir que tal cosa como si se tratara de un entrenamiento"

"En parte sí, no lo voy a negar" – Se rió fríamente al sentarse más cómodo en el sillón mientras saboreaba el arrebato de la muchacha. – "Pero si lo ves de esta manera, es sólo la unión de un par de rostros como práctica, no hay sentimientos de por medio. No hay absolutamente nada Wheeler"

"¡Igual! No puedo creer que estén sugiriendo esto. No lo esperaba de ti Mokuba" – Dijo molesta al mirar donde el adolescente que se rascaba la cabeza ofuscado.

"Serenity. Nos disculpamos por la situación, no pensamos que tomaría este camino tan crítico. Créeme que nunca te hubiéramos pedido esto, sino lo necesitáramos" – Comenzó a decir Mokuba en voz que casi se le rompía. – "No queremos hacerle daño a Harris y a su familia, pero necesitamos mejorar unos aspectos de la relación para que todo vaya bien"

¿Eran lágrimas las que veía en los ojos del muchacho? ¡Oh por dios! Sentía que se le rompía el corazón a pedazos con sólo verlo enjugarse unas lágrimas que se escapaban.

"M-Mokuba" – Se sorprendió al coger su boca en un ademán de aflicción.

"Podemos comprender que no quieras hacerlo. Con Seto pensaremos en algo más" – Dijo al hacer un estruendo con su nariz y el pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo. – "Será mejor que le digamos a Harris que…"

"No…. No quise ser tan dura" – Intervino rápidamente. – "Es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto"

"Por eso estamos sugiriéndolo Wheeler" – Agregó Kaiba al frotarse la sien. – "¿Colaborarás o no?"

Se quedó callada unos segundos pensando que hacer. Por un lado tenía a Mokuba a un lado haciendo ruido con la nariz a causa del llanto anterior, y del otro lado el temible Kaiba que le estaba pidiendo que practicaran… ¡Oh dios mío! No iba aquedar viva después de esto.

"Muy bien" – Dijo en un respiro profundo al tomar asiento nuevamente al costado de Kaiba. – "Pero sólo lo hago porque Mokuba lo pide, y quiero también su tranquilidad"

"Gracias Serenity. ¡Eres la mejor!" – Exclamó entusiasta al botar su pañuelo.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" – Preguntó tímidamente.

"Seto ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer" – Dijo alegremente.

"¿C-Contigo aquí?"

"Es que tenemos que romper con la vergüenza que puede generar la presencia de Harris" – Explicó Mokuba. – "Si lo hacen frente a mí, ya estarán listos para todo"

"Concéntrate Wheeler, no tengo todo el día" – Dijo Kaiba al voltear su cuerpo hacia ella. No dejó espacio alguno para que escapara. – "No es nada de lo que piensas. Lo que intento es que dejes de abrir la boca, y aprendas lo que es fingir"

"Oh. Bien" – Expresó un poco más tranquila antes tales palabras. – "Hubieran comenzado con esa frase desde un principio"

"Al fin entiendes"

No quiso agriar su día comentando algo contra Kaiba, así que se limitó a cerrar la boca y dejar que tomaran el primer paso para que no haya alguna confusión. No escuchó alguna palabra más, y sintió que acercaba su rostro en fracción de segundos. Cerró los ojos por instinto. Los labios húmedos cayeron sobre los suyos, y se puso nerviosa, tanto así que quiso separarse inmediatamente.

"Serenity, si te relajas sería mejor"

Escuchó el consejo de Mokuba, y respiró profundo al sentir los labios de Kaiba sobre los suyos. No eran frío, ni tampoco calientes. La temperatura exacta que la dejó sin aliento. ¡Oh dios! Quería morir de la vergüenza. Estaba siendo totalmente consiente de lo que hacían, y no como anteriores veces. No podía creerlo. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, su estómago se le comprimía. ¿Serían las mariposas que leía en las novelas? No podía ser.

Perdió completamente el control del momento, y entreabrió los labios para que se colara algo de aire. Sintió la humedad de la boca de Kaiba, y la abrupta separación que siguió después.

"¡Wheeler! Te dije que mantuvieras la boca cerrada" – Se exaltó inmediatamente al respirar algo rápido.

"Es que… como creen que voy a respirar después de... tanto tiempo" – Acusó indignada al estar en las mismas condiciones.

"A ver" – Intervino Mokuba. – "Es sólo un beso para que les muestren a los Harris, así que con algunos segundos bastarán. Después de todo lo que importa no es el tiempo de duración sino la frecuencia"

"Entonces no le veo el problema de seguir como hasta ahora" – Agregó Serenity. – "Sólo tendría que recordar de no cometer el mismo error"

"Claro. ¿Cómo lo que acabas de hacer?" – Cuestionó irónico.

"Bueno, ahora ya sé a lo que te referías" – Contestó defensivamente.

"Aunque sería bueno que pudieran hacer uno real de tiempo en tiempo" – Comentó inocentemente. – "Sólo para asegurar. Una vez al día no creo que sea tanto pedir"

"¿Estas de broma Mokuba?" – Inquirió Kaiba al enviarle una mirada asesina. – "Si Wheeler no sabe lo que es fingir, será peor con lo que sugieres"

"¿Y tú si sabes cómo?" – Cuestionó confundida.

"Creí mencionar que lo sé todo Wheeler. Así que tus dudas déjalas para alguien más"

Abrió la boca totalmente indignada. ¿Seto Kaiba sabía cómo besar? Una persona egocentrista, autosuficiente, terca, fría, irónica, y demás adjetivos que no sabría cómo pronunciarlos, se vanagloriaba de saber besar. Justamente él, que su único contacto con el mundo exterior era su empresa y las miles de computadoras. ¡Seto Kaiba de todas las personas! ¿Qué injusta era la vida cierto?

"No puedo creerlo"

"Será mejor que no pongas en dudas mis habilidades" – Se mofó.

"¡Muy bien!" – Exclamó fuera de sí al suspirar cansadamente. – "Hagamos esto antes de arrepentirme. ¿Quieres impresionar a Harris? Pues bien, tienes un minuto para mostrarme como"

"Wheeler si piensas que caeré en tu truco"

"No es ningún truco. A comparación de tu 'larguísima experiencia'" – Comenzó a decir en un tono irónico. – "Y-Yo no sé cómo hacerlo, y si no me muestran ahora. No habrá otra oportunidad"

"Si es lo que deseas Wheeler. Será mejor que te atengas a la consecuencias"

Tragó grueso al verlo sonreír de esa manera tan sarcástica, que sintió que el corazón se le detuvo. Estaba aceptando algo que no entendía que era. ¡Que alguien la protegiera de Seto Kaiba!

Muy tarde se le ocurrió hacer un espacio entre ellos para negarse a proseguir, para decir que sólo fue un instante de debilidad, y que no volvería a jugar con algo como eso. Muy tarde fue cuando sintió la gran mano de Kaiba en su nuca. Tuvo que usar las manos para sostenerse a su gabardina por la fuerza que usó para acercarla hacia él. En ese instante notó la diferencia con el beso anterior cuando su labio inferior quedó preso entre su boca, y en instantes sintió como su lengua pasaba ligeramente acariciándolo.

¡Iba a desmayarse!

"Serenity, no te rindas"

No hubo vuelta a atrás. Cerró los ojos ante los ánimos de Mokuba, y trató de concentrarse. Casi pudo jurar que Joey estaba detrás de ella acusándola por besar a Seto Kaiba. Pero… sí que besaba muy bien. El corazón se le salió del pecho al sentirlo nuevamente moverse dentro de su boca, sobretodo cuando deslizó su lengua sobre la suya. ¿Si él podía hacerlo porque ella no? Antes que se quedara sin aire, correspondió lo mejor que pudo. Su cuerpo se inclinó más a él, y una de sus manos tomó la delantera al acomodarse en su cuello. Apretó su boca contra sus labios aún más, y siguió el ritmo de su juego... Se sentía muy bien. Las mariposas en su estómago parecían flotar más rápido.

Al no soportar la falta de oxígeno, se separaron. Serenity fue la primera en tomar todo el aire que pudo. Puso los dedos sobre sus labios al intentar ocultar ese sonido que escapaba por su garganta a causa de la respiración agitada. Su mundo le daba vueltas. ¡No lo podía creer!

"¡Seto, Serenity!" – Llamó Mokuba con una amplia sonrisa. – "¡Lo lograron!"

"¿Alguna… queja Wheeler?" – Logró decir Kaiba en las mismas condiciones que Serenity, sólo que intentó ocultarlo lo más que pudo.

"Eres un… egocentrista presumido" – Le contestó sin saber que más decir. Un insulto le caía como anillo al dedo en ese momento.

"Eso pasa cuando dudas de mis habilidades. Así que piensa bien antes de hablar" – Dijo al pararse y repasar una mano por sus cabellos.

"¿A dónde vas?" – Le preguntó curiosa al verlo moverse hasta la salida.

"No es de tu incumbencia Wheeler" – Respondió en un resoplido. – "Mokuba terminará de explicar los detalles"

"¿Q-Que pero…?"

"Hablaremos después"

Lo vio irse sin más. ¿Qué le pasaba? Primero la besaba como si quisiera matarla de asfixia, y ahora se iba como si no lo importara. No era que esperara más de él, pero nada le costaba quedarse para explicarle lo que aún no sabía.

"¡Serenity! Ahora ya están más que listos para recibir a Harris y su esposa" – Intervino Mokuba al pararse del sillón y lanzarse en el espacio vacío que dejó su hermano.

"¿Vendrán?"

"Más que eso. ¿No te comenté la noticia?" – Preguntó inocentemente.

"Creo que no"

"Harris y su esposa se quedarán en la mansión por tres días" – Comenzó a decir en una sonrisa. – "Y como eres la 'novia' de Seto, obviamente no puedes dejarlo sólo en la casa. No te preocupes que te ayudaré a fraguar un plan para que Joey no se dé cuenta que te quedarás aquí"

"¿Q-Que?" – Preguntó escéptica al no entender el pedido.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos decirle que tendremos un evento en el orfanato. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece un retiro de tres días? Le mandaremos fotos y todo"

"¿Q-Quieres que me quede… aquí, en la mansión?" – Volvió a cuestionar sorprendida al intentar digerir la noticia.

"¡Exacto! Serán los últimos tres días que estarán en Domino para la firma del contrato. Todo acabará después de eso" – Dijo feliz. – "Prepararemos la situación para que parezcan una pareja y no sospecharán nada"

Todo acabará…

Fueron las únicas dos palabras que se quedaron grabadas en la mente, y lo incómodo era, que no le gustaba como sonaba. La hacía estremecerse por dentro. Sabía que llegaría ese momento, pero nunca imaginó que tan pronto. Una sensación nacía en su estómago, seguramente por los pensamientos revueltos producto del beso que compartió con Kaiba hace unos minutos. Ahora Mokuba le pedía que se quedara con él tres días más. Fingir ser su novia tres días más.

¿Sobreviviría?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maldijo entre dientes.

La familia Harris iba a aumentar sus riesgos de un ataque cardíaco a sus veinticinco años. Una y otra vez se repitió mentalmente que todo este sacrificio valdría la pena cuando tuviera ese contrato firmado. Ya no faltaba mucho tiempo. Si consideraba esa noche que pasaría más rápido que volando, la reunión de negocios que tendrían al día siguiente, las observaciones que discutirían en su día al aire libre antes que se fueran de su casa, y ya el cierre final en dos días más. Todo quedaría resuelto. Obtendría su tan ansiada alianza, beneficios futuros asegurados, y sobretodo, se desharía de la amenaza Wheeler que ahora se encontraba a su casa. Simplemente no pudo salir mejor.

La pequeña bruja Wheeler.

Cada vez que recordaba las estupideces que hizo, sólo para que Harris no sospechara nada, lo ponía de un agrio humor durante el día. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que tuvo que fingir un beso con Wheeler, que simplemente ya no le importaba si abría la boca o no. Obviamente él sabía que era una actuación, cien por ciento actuaciones. Sin embargo, últimamente sentía algo indeseado en su estómago que lo hacía detenerse. Muy parecido a la sensación del beso real que se dieron hace unos días, que lo hizo salir de la oficina e ir al baño a refrescarse, porque no pudo soportar el calor indeseado. ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo esa bruja? Necesitaba ir al doctor urgentemente y exponerle el caso.

Ahora la situación empeoraba. Wheeler estaba en su mansión como parte del plan maestro para que Harris no sospechara nada, y pareciera que su 'novia' vivía con ellos. Era algo normal después de todo. Así evitaba muchos riesgos, sobretodo Joey, que podía inmiscuirse en sus planes.

"Wheeler ¿Hasta cuándo planeas quedarte ahí?"

Desvió los ojos desde la computadora que tenía sobre la pequeña mesa, para centrarse en la puerta cerrada adjunta a su gran habitación. Hace más de una hora Wheeler estaba metida en el baño sin emitir algún sonido. Si hubiera pensado que era de las personas depresivas, hasta un suicido en su mansión sonaría bastante comprensible. Sin embargo, era la dulce Serenity que resultó tener garras de harpía y que se rehusaba a salir de ahí, seguramente extendiendo el tiempo para que no la viera.

Iban a dormir en la misma habitación, así que sería mejor que se fuera acostumbrando.

"Lo que sea necesario" – Dijo del otro lado de la puerta. – "No pienso salir hasta que duermas"

"Te tengo malas noticias" – Contestó en un media sonrisa sarcástica. Era de esperarse. – "No acostumbro a dormir hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana"

"¡¿Q-Qué?!" – Se sorprendió malhumorada. – "Entonces porque no vas a tu oficina o a la cocina. Tienes computadora portátil Kaiba, úsala"

"Frase inteligente Wheeler. Lástima que sea mi casa, yo escojo donde quiero estar" – Se desentendió completamente al seguir bailando con una sonrisa afectada en el rostro.

"¡Arhg! Deberías agradecerme por aceptar toda esta farsa" – Comentó. – "Nada te cuesta ir a otra parte y trabajar en paz. Hay personas normales que sí desean dormir"

"Para tu información, también duermo, sólo que por el momento estaré despierto. Además, la familia Harris se encuentran a algunas habitaciones de aquí, y no es nada saludable que vaya a mi oficina a estas horas" – Explicó razonablemente.

"Entonces dile a Mokuba que prepare otra habitación para mí. No pienso salir si aún estas… ahí mirando" – Dijo casi en un susurro inaudible.

"¿Y dejar cabos sueltos?" – Cuestionó escéptico ante el pedido. Él también pensó en esa opción, pero con Harris rondando por ahí, estaba fuera del límite. – "Haz lo que quieras Wheeler. Duerme ahí si lo prefieres"

"No deseo dormir aquí, pero no quiero salir así... como estoy" – Se quejó. – "Sólo me dio tiempo para explicarle a mi hermano sobre lo del retiro en el orfanato, que puse en la maleta lo primero que encontré… y no, quiero que…"

"Deja de quejarte" – Interrumpió al darse cuenta por donde iba su indignación. ¿Lo había besado más de una vez y ahora se hacía la mujer tímida? – "Ni que tuvieras algo que no haya visto antes" – Se burló fríamente ante el aspaviento que escuchó detrás de la puerta.

"¡Kaiba! Cómo te atreves a decir eso" – Dijo con una voz totalmente indignada. – "No puedo creerlo"

Escuchó fuerte y claro el sonido de varios objetos moverse del otro lado. ¡Al fin! No era que quisiera estar presente cuando ella saliera del baño, pero le parecía demasiado… hilarante. ¿Qué más divertido que ver a un Wheeler sufrir? Había perdido práctica con los años por no verlos aparecerse en su mundo de negocios, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no iba a desaprovecharla.

El sonido de la puerta no se hizo esperar. Los ojos azules inmediatamente se dirigieron ante la presencia que salía sigilosamente del baño. No iba a negar que en su vida desfilaron cientos de mujeres interesantes, de las cuales, muy pocas llamaban su atención. Sin embargo, le daba curiosidad saber qué demonios ocultaba Wheeler con tanta insistencia para quedarse más de una hora en el baño.

La línea de su boca formó una curvatura que difícilmente podría ser llamada sonrisa, pero era una mueca de satisfacción al notar los contornos de la figura femenina, que no pasaron inadvertidos. No se veía nada mal después de todo. Aunque era consideradamente más baja que él, las largas piernas estaban en perfecta sintonía con las formas ocultas debajo del pantalón corto que usaba. Le era difícil relacionar el indeseado apellido con la angelical presencia de Serenity.

En esas condiciones, a cualquier le daba ánimos de ir a dormir acompañado…

"Deja de mirar" – Se quejó rápidamente al casi correr hacia la cama que estaba metros más alejado de él.

"Ya quisieras Wheeler" – Disimuló olímpicamente al volver sus ojos hacia la pantalla de su computadora. – "Y explícame que haces ahí"

"Voy a dormir"

"¿Y quién te autorizó usar mi cama?" – Cuestionó pacientemente al seguir moviendo los dedos por las teclas. – "¿No te dijo Mokuba que para eso tenías el sillón?"

"Mokuba no sugeriría algo así" – Se quejó indignada al caminar por el contorno de la cama y alzar la sábana de color azul. – "El que dormirá en el sillón eres tú. No pienso moverme de aquí"

"No me hagas reír" – Comentó irónico. – "El que estés de actriz en mi casa no te da derecho a querer pasarte de lista, así que agradece mi hospitalidad"

"Agradeceré que apagues la luz para poder dormir" – Comentó solemnemente al acomodarse entre las sábanas y almohadas.

"Claro Wheeler, haré lo que pidas cuando los cerdos vuelen" – Se mofó al seguir con su trabajo. ¿Quién se creía que era para darle órdenes? Le estaba dando muchas confianzas a la muchacha para que viniera a hablarle de esa manera.

"Mmm ¿No tienes personal en la Corporación para hacer todo ese trabajo?" – Preguntó curiosa al seguir con los ojos abiertos.

"Son proyectos que necesitan mi atención"

"Pero es casi media noche. ¿No lo puedes hacer mañana?"

"Mañana podría ser demasiado tarde. Al contrario del pensamiento promedio, tengo muchos negocios de los que me hago cargo a la vez, y tiempo es lo que más necesito. Casi todo el continente tiene productos de la corporación, más los parques de diversiones, la línea corporativa en expansión, y… ¿Qué demonios hago contándote esto?" – Se exaltó al dejar de escribir. – "No son tus asuntos Wheeler"

La escuchó reírse frescamente por el ligero error que cometió al decirle más detalles de lo que debería. Tenía que abrir su agenda inmediatamente y empezar a separar cita con el médico porque lo necesitaba a la brevedad. Lo estaba haciendo cometer varias estupideces en tan poco tiempo.

"Ahora entiendo porque deseas tanto la alianza con Harris" – Comentó en una tenue voz. – "Tal vez el cansancio te hace hablar más de lo necesario" – Sonrió.

"No volveré a repetirlo" – Dijo seriamente al frotarse la sien.

"A comparación de tu día a día, yo sólo tengo una vida simple y tranquila" – Suspiró. – "Pronto terminaré la universidad, estoy de voluntaria en el orfanato y cuido de mi hermano. A esto último podía llamarlo también trabajo" – Se rió.

"Si necesitas un terapista para que te escuche, no soy el adecuado" – Increpó al desviar la mirada hasta la fémina que hablaba mirando al techo de la habitación.

"Ya que estas presente, te tomaré como mi terapista" – Se rió entre dientes. – "Aunque quisiera hacerte una pregunta…"

"No te responderé nada comprometedor. Tengo muchos negocios confidenciales que sólo Mokuba conoce" – Advirtió seriamente al cruzarse de brazos y acomodarse en el sillón. Necesitaba un descansado después de horas indefinidas de estar en la pantalla.

"La idea de ser el soporte financiero en el orfanato… ¿De quién fue?"

No esperaba escuchar algo así. ¿Era una broma que le estuviera preguntando justamente eso? Era mucho más personal que cuestionarlo acerca de su próximo proyecto. No podía responderle que fue él, porque su reputación estaría en juego, mucho más de lo que ya estaba, por la actuación que llevaban a cabo. Se supone que él era un frío hombre de negocios, y no podía ver afectada su imagen de esa forma. Así que elegiría el camino más obvio.

"De Mokuba"

"Mmmm bueno" – Intervino insegura. – "Déjame decirte que me parece una grandiosa idea. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido encontrar a Mokuba ahí, y sobretodo enterarme que apoya con creces a los niños que ahí se encuentran. Me sorprendió"

"Son insignificancias que no necesito saber. El dinero está ahí, y es lo único que importa" – Dijo simplemente al mirar a otro lado. Se comenzaba a sentir incómodo.

"No digas eso. Es un acto sumamente generoso. Los niños a los que enseño pintura saltan de alegría cada vez que se enteran de un juego nuevo de cartas" – Se rió nuevamente. – "Es… no se… un alivio que puedan tener todo lo que necesitan"

"Seguramente" – Comentó sin ánimo al regresar a su trabajo. Mejor mantenerse ocupado en otra cosa.

"¿No has pensado ir algún día para ver su avance?" – Preguntó curiosa mientras bostezaba.

"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y ese tiempo lo puedo usar en otro proyecto" – Inquirió al seguir tecleando en la computadora.

"Eso motivaría a todos a seguir esforzándose"

¡Lo sabía y no tenía por qué decírselo! Sintió ganas de pedirle que se callara para que no siguiera recordándole temas de su niñez, pero no supo porque no lo hizo. Obviamente cumplía con todas sus obligaciones, y asistir al orfanato para revisar los planes para el tiempo venidero, era uno de ellos. Sin embargo, eran actividades personales que no quería que los demás se enteraran, mucho menos Wheeler. Le había mostrado demasiado de su vida, para que se enterara sobre la ayuda que hacía en el orfanato. Todo podría ser usado en su contra una vez que se firmara el contrato y ella se fuera.

El día que ella desapareciera de su vida…

"¿Sabes? No le dicho a nadie, pero Joey se casará el próximo año" – Dijo al cambiar el tema de conversación.

"¿Qué tonterías dices?" – Se sorprendió al mover su cabeza en dirección a la muchacha, que parecía hablar sin darse cuenta.

"Que se casará el próximo año con Mai" – Agregó en un tono de voz feliz.

"¿Es en serio? Valentine debe estar loca" – Se mofó ante la noticia que parecía una broma de mal gusto. No le importaba lo que hacía o no el perro de Wheeler, pero en verdad le causaba gracia que embaucaran a la harpía de Valentine.

"Claro que no" – Se quejó. – "Ellos se aman y al fin darán el siguiente paso. Me alegro mucho por ellos"

"¿Y por qué demonios me cuentas esto?" – Cuestionó de lo más extrañado. Estaba harto de matrimonios, que lo último que quería escuchar es que Wheeler formaría una familia.

"Bueno. Se lo iba a comentar a Mokuba, pero ya que estamos aquí y…"

"Mira Wheeler" – Interrumpió al cerrar sin algún cuidado la pantalla de su computadora. – "Si piensas que tu comentario cambiará mi opinión acerca de completar el requerimiento de Harris, será mejor que lo olvides"

Se levantó de su asiento y arrancó la corbata que aún llevaba puesta, por una reunión que tuvo en horas de la tarde. Caminó pasos firmes hasta quedar al pie de la cama donde Serenity estaba acostada y cubierta hasta el cuello por las cobijas. Pensaba ponerle muy en claro sus ideas con respecto a ese vil contrato que acaba con su paciencia, pero al notarla apretar las sábanas alrededor de su pecho, una idea cruel se le vino a la mente.

"¿T-Te refieres a su contrato?" – Preguntó al sentarse con ayuda de las almohadas, no dejando de apretar las sábanas.

"Exactamente. ¿Sabes lo que dice? O mejor dicho ¿La razón por la cual estás aquí?"

"Para que sea un acuerdo honorable y…"

"Falso Wheeler" – Negó incisivamente al frotarse el cuello.

"Por lo que dijo Mokuba… es porque te negabas a colaborar con la línea de sangre en la familia"

"Exacto. ¿Y sabes qué?" – Cuestionó irónico al dirigir sus manos hacia los botones del abrigo que aún llevaba puesto y en cuestión de segundos desapareció de su cuerpo. – "Estoy pensando en cambiar de opinión" – Comentó fríamente al inmediatamente seguir con los botones de su camisa.

"¿A-A que te refieres?"

¿Era terror lo que notaba en su rostro?

"Así me evitaría problemas futuros con Harris, además que cumpliremos con el contrato 'honorablemente' como bien te refieres"

"Pero si no tienes aún…"

"Es muy fácil Serenity" – Dijo en una voz muy profesional. Llamó por su nombre para que sonara real y con más cercanía por la situación. – "¿Por qué crees que hay una sola cama? No necesitamos otra"

Terminó de abrir los botones, e hizo el ademán de quitarse la camina.

"¡Ahh! Kaiba" – Gritó al tirar de las sábanas y cubrirse totalmente con ellas. – "¡No te atrevas a poner ni un dedo sobre mí! ¡Te juro que llamaré a la policía!"

"Nadie te escuchará Serenity" – Cuestionó en una voz seria, y haciendo fuerza con la sábana en sentido contrario para asustar más a la muchacha. – "Si no mal recuerdo querías colaborar, así que ésta es tu oportunidad"

"¡Suelta la maldita sábana y aléjate de mí!" – Exclamó aterrada. – "¡Acostarme contigo no era parte de mi aceptación para hacer esto!"

"Las reglas pueden cambiar en cualquier momento" – Añadió al soltar por fin la tela. – "Deja de moverte que será peor"

"¡Argh! ¡Kaiba!"

Una risa fría escapó de entre sus labios al no poder contener más las tonterías que lo obligaba a hacer. Lo tenía bien merecido después de aceptar ser su novia falsa temporal justo cuando tuvo la idea de desmentir totalmente a Harris, por ponerlo en ridículo el día que inventó lo del parque de diversiones rosa, por morderlo cuando intentó besarla realmente, sólo que ella no lo sabía. ¿Tantas cosas estúpidas ocurrieron todos estos días que estuvo ahí?

Ahora él sería quien necesitara terapia urgentemente.

"¡No veo lo gracioso!" – Agregó exaltada al sacar la cabeza y darse cuenta que aún llevaba la camisa entreabierta. Nunca se la quitó.

"En verdad Wheeler" – comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba por el filo de la cama. – "No puedo entender porque lo creerías"– Cuestionó al poner una mano sobre el cuello y frotarlo pesadamente.

"Viniendo de ti, ya no sé cuando es una broma o es real" – Acusó directamente con el dedo.

"¿Me creerías capaz de hacer algo así?"

"¡Eres un embustero!"

"¿Quieres acaso que lo diga de forma seria?" – Cuestionó al voltear extrañado hacia la pequeña muchacha.

"M-Me refiero a que no tienes porque jugar de esa manera. ¡Me asusté mucho al pensar que querías...!" – Se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que seguía. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos para ocultar su sonrojo. – "No dije nada. Sólo no menciones algo así nuevamente"

"Olvídalo Wheeler" – Dijo al pararse de la cama y dirigirse hacia el sillón donde estaba la computadora para regresar a sus actividades.

"Nada te hubiera costado poner otra cama en la habitación" – Se quejó en un suspiro al acomodarse mejor entre las cobijas e inspeccionar que no tuviera oportunidad en acercarse.

"No me hagas repetir el plan de no dejar cabos sueltos" – Dijo seriamente al levantar la pantalla y sentarse nuevamente.

"¿No quieres que te de una cobija y una almohada para tu sillón?" – Comentó en una risa burlona.

"Deja de darme órdenes Wheeler y duerme de una vez"

Después de su mandato, la escuchó susurrar amenazas contra él si se le ocurría aprovecharse de ella mientras dormía, que lo dejaría sordo por los gritos que haría sin parar hasta que Harris se enterara de la verdad. ¡Por favor! No era ese tipo de persona de todos modos. Que haya aceptado que Wheeler estaba sobre sus estándares, no quería decir que se arrojaría contra ella como un adolescente desenfrenado. No estaba tan desesperado.

Ocultó una sonrisa sarcástica al verla acostarse sobre su cama. Obviamente ignoraría sus palabras acerca de dormir en el sillón porque él era Seto Kaiba y no se rebajaría hasta tal grado. Además, era una cama donde entrarían hasta cuatro personas muy cómodamente, así que no era una opción. Tenía todo el derecho a descansar cuando le llegara la hora, y la pequeña bruja Wheeler no sería un impedimento. Eran adultos después de todo.

Sólo necesitaba esperar hasta que durmiera profundamente.

"Más te vale que no hagas nada gracioso Kaiba"

"Aún estas a tiempo de aceptar la propuesta"

"¡Ni lo sueñes!"

**-Continuará-**

**N/A: **Seguimos con las situaciones variadas de esta pareja. Espero que les haya gustado, y aún tengo más bajo la manga. Cualquier comentario, dar click en el botón 'Review'.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
